Harry Potter and the Lost Princess
by princess-starlet
Summary: Hp/Sm Xova.This is a contiune from my first fic Harry potter and the sailor soilders. Its Harry and Alexa's 6th year at Hogwarts, 2 new people show up there, a 1st year girl who is driving Alexa nuts and a very serspious 6th year. **CHAPTER 10 UP**
1. Its a Trap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
"Ok I'm going to get Harry Now!" came Alexa's yell from down stairs.  
  
Rini, Neo-Queen Serenity and the King all came down stairs.  
  
"Ok be careful Alexandra you know how to use floo powder yes?" The Queen asked her  
  
"Yep I sure do!" she replied happily  
  
"Got all your stuff?" The king asked her  
  
"Yep, so I'll guess I'll be seeing you later on then." she said as her cat shimmer jumped into her arms.  
  
"We'll be seeing you a lot sooner than you think." Rini hinted  
  
"What's that mean? Hmmm?"  
  
"You'll see. Now have fun ok." The Queen told her.  
  
Alexa did as she was told. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and said where she wanted to go. She was gone. She fell out of the Dursleys fireplace. Aunt Petunia screamed. Alexa got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Where's Harry?" She asked but not sounding to nice about it.  
  
"The Boy is upstairs In his room." Vernon said grinning evilly.  
  
Alexa didn't like the look of his grin. She wasted no time asking what he had done to Harry. Come to think of it she hadn't got any letters from him. She jumped up the stairs and saw a door that had several locks on it. Harry's room. She kicked the door down to find Harry sitting on his bed looking down. He saw her and immediately jumped up. His hands were in hand cuffs and his legs tied up.  
  
"ALEX! NO! GET OUT OF HERE IT'S A TRAP!" he shouted. Then lost his balance.  
  
Too late. Alexa had already been lifted off the floor. Uncle Vernon was holding her above his head.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!" She yelled as loud as she could.  
  
"You want me to get off? Eh?" he said wickedly. He threw her across the room. She landed on the floor. Head down.  
  
"There you go Harry a little play mate for you! You're never going back to that school ever!" Vernon said slamming the door shut. He locked each of the locks on the door.  
  
Harry looked over at Alexa who was still on the floor head down. He tried to crawl over to her.  
  
"Alex are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
She didn't say anything. Her eyes were closed. Harry made it over to her and shook her  
  
"Alexa! Alexa wake up! Come on!"  
  
Just then an owl flew down onto Harry's bed and dropped a letter on his head. He opened it and read  
  
Harry, Why won't you repile to any of my letters? I have been waiting ages for an owl! Alexa should be there in a little while to get you and then come straight to Remus' house! Sirius.  
  
Harry looked around for a pen. There was nothing. He looked over to Alexa who had a pen sticking out of the pocket of her skirt. He grabbed and it quickly scribbled a note that read "Help" on it. He sent it away with the owl.  
  
Hours went by and Harry hadn't heard from Sirius nor had Alexa woken up. Finally he heard a violent bang on the door. He heard his fat uncle go to the door, open it and slam it shut.  
  
"IT'S THAT GOD FATHER!" He shouted to his wife.  
  
Harry could hear Sirius banging on the door yelling at the top of lungs. The yelling and banging stopped. Harry now heard the crash of a window being broken. Sirius had gotten in though a window.  
  
"HARRY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Harry heard Sirius yell  
  
"IN HERE SIRIUS! COME QUICK!" Harry bellowed back.  
  
Sirius banged down the door and came in. He saw Harry sitting on the floor next to someone lying on the ground. As he came closer he knew who it was Alexa.  
  
"Alexa what happened to her?" Sirius said as he approached Harry and untied him.  
  
"Uncle Vernon threw her across the room." Harry replied.  
  
"Don't worry buddy will get you both outta here. Hold tight while I go and get Remus to help ok." He said and he disappeared on the spot. He wasn't gone long when he and Lupin had returned. Remus grabbed Harry's wrist and they disappeared. Sirius went to pick up Alexa. He lifted her up and disappeared from the room back to Remus' house.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Yah! That was my first chapter of this story! Please Review for me!! Next chapter will be up soon. 


	2. A broken Leg

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
Sirius reappeared with Alexa in his arms, in Lupins' house.  
  
"Put her over there" Lupin said pointing to a brown lounge.  
  
Sirius did as he said and put her gently down on the lounge.  
  
"So what happened to her?" Lupin asked, turning to Harry  
  
"Uh I don't know I was locked up in my room. All I know is he had been talking about it for a long time." Harry said thinking back to it.  
  
"So why is she unconscious?" Lupin asked again  
  
"He threw her.picked her up of the ground and threw her across the room! She hit the wall and fell." Harry remembered.  
  
"So what do we do?" Sirius asked Lupin who looked like he was thinking.  
  
"We wait till she wakes up.shouldn't be that much longer" Remus said sitting down on the other lounge in front of a T.V.  
  
"You have a T.V?!" Harry said excitedly sitting down next to him.  
  
"Course I do! You want to watch something?" Lupin asked handing Harry the remote.  
  
"Me?" Harry asked unsure.  
  
"No not you Sirius.Oh course you!"  
  
"Ok." Harry said taking the remote.  
  
"I'm just going to go up to my room for a while." Sirius said heading for the stairs.  
  
He went up stairs to his room. He sat down on his bed thinking for a second. They he Apparated. He reappeared in the Dursleys house. Right in front of the T.V.  
  
"MOVE IT!" came Dudley's piggy little voice. He didn't even blink. Then he looked up and saw it wasn't his father! It was Sirius Black "AHHH MUMMY!"  
  
Dudley got of his butt and ran as fast as he could into the kitchen. Sirius found it kind of funny. Once he had gotten over his laughter he followed Dudley into the kitchen.  
  
"OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! OR I'LL SHOOT!" Uncle Vernon roared with a gun in his hand.  
  
Sirius got out his wand. "Accio Gun!" he shouted and it flew from Uncle Vernon's hands to Sirius. At seeing this all three of the Dursleys ran to the corner of the kitchen. Sirius approached them. Dudley started to cry. (You would of thought he was to old to start crying.)  
  
"I sware to god if any of you ever do ANYTHING to my god kids I will hunt you down and kill you got it!?" Sirius said wickedly, pointing the gun at uncle Vernon who was trying to look big brave and tuff but was making whimpering noises. They all nodded to show they understood  
  
"Good" Sirius said leaving the kitchen. He saw Alexa's trunk, and broom in the fireplace. He went up to Harry's room and grabbed all his stuff. Sirius left the Dursleys with Harry and Alexa's stuff  
  
^*^  
  
"Where am I?" Alexa asked as she slowly opened her eyes and not having a clue where she was.  
  
Harry and Remus heard her and both rushed over to her. "How you feeling?"  
  
"My head hurts.I got a bad headache." She said waking up more.  
  
"Hmmm lets see I think I might have something to help it" Lupin said getting up and walking off to the kitchen.  
  
Alexa sat up and for the first time that day Harry noticed something he hadn't relised the whole time they were together.  
  
"Your hair" He said looking at her hair that was still long but it was golden blond. She had died her hair.  
  
"Huh oh yeh its blond what you think? Rini did it for me over the holidays" she explained  
  
"Looks great" Harry said being truthful.  
  
Alexa smiled at this. Remus came back into the room with a glass of water and a tablet in his hand.  
  
"Sorry Alex this is the best I could do. Its what muggles use to cure their headaches. I didn't have anything better." He handed it to her.  
  
"Its alright" she said taking it.  
  
"Ok I think you should rest now. Lets think were can you both sleep?" Remus thought aloud "Ah I know the second spare room. Its got two single beds in there. I'll just get it ready for you. I can make the beds doubles if you like" He said leaving the room  
  
"Double beds!!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"What's so great about that?" Alexa asked  
  
"I have never slept in one before!" He replied  
  
"Trust me there no different to the other beds."  
  
Sirius just walked down the stairs "Oh Alexa How you feeling?"  
  
"Alright my head hurts.Don't worry its just a headache!" she said seeing his face turn serious  
  
"Are you sure that's all?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok then.Hey what happened to your hair?" he said  
  
"Rini died it Blonde. What do you think?"  
  
"Ah yeh it looks great! Now we can tell you two apart! Where's Remus?" Sirius Joked and then turned serious  
  
"Up stairs" Harry said. Just then Remus came down. "Uh no he's here"  
  
"Ok your rooms is ready up there" he said "Oh hey Sirius"  
  
"Ok I'm going to bed now." Alexa said and turned to get up. Just then a very sharp pain came into her right ankle.  
  
"What's wrong Alex?" Sirius asked seeing the pain in her face.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine" she said looking up forcing a smile on her face.  
  
She strode up and imminently fell to the floor with a yell.  
  
"Alex! What's wrong with you!?" Sirius said dropping to the floor.  
  
"Nothing I'm fine really" she said  
  
Sirius looked into her emerald green eyes. He saw in them that she was having trouble but knew her well enough that she wouldn't admit it. "Ok then if your fine off you go to your room"  
  
"Sirius" Remus said seriously  
  
"No I'm fine really!" Alexa insisted  
  
"No Moony you heard her she's fine go on Alexa up to your room." Sirius said winking over at Harry and Remus.  
  
Alexa grabbed onto the couch thinking how best to this. She knew she couldn't get up there by herself. She stood on one foot.  
  
"So still think you can get up there?" Sirius asked smiling because he knew he would get things his way.  
  
"Yep sure do" Alexa replied back to him also smiling knowing that he wasn't going to get his way.  
  
Alexa closed her eyes and concentrated hard on where she wanted to be. A pink light with little stars surrounded her and she was gone.  
  
"Hey where she go?" Sirius said the smile gone from his face.  
  
"3 guesses where" Harry joked heading for the stairs.  
  
Remus and Sirius followed him up the stairs. Remus took the lead now and led them into the room where they would be sleeping. There still standing on one foot was Alex.  
  
"HEY! YOU CAN'T APPARATE UP HERE!! YOUR NOT EVEN MENT TO KNOW HOW TO YET!" Sirius shouted  
  
"I didn't-ah!" she cried as she fell and landed on a bed.  
  
"Then what do you call it?" Sirius said starting to grin again cause she was Apparating.  
  
"Orbing" Alexa said simply.  
  
"Orbing" Sirius repeated "and what the hell is that? A fancy name for it?"  
  
"Its like apparating but only some people can do it. Rini can because she was the one who taught me how to control it.I don't know anyone else who can orb" Alexa replied.  
  
"You can't just arb or what ever its called all over the place Alex!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"What every you say I'm-Hey! Get off!" Alex was saying when Remus had grabbed her leg and began looking at it. "Ow that hurts get off!"  
  
"Broken I think" Remus said putting her foot down gently on the bed  
  
"No its not" Alexa replied but knowing it really must be  
  
"Alex you could get all the doctors in the world to look at that foot and they would all say the same thing" Lupin told her quite confident  
  
"How we going to get you around." Sirius asked her thinking hard  
  
"Orbing?" Alexa hoped  
  
"No that's no good. Harry how do Muggles get around when they have a broken foot?" Sirius asked  
  
"Well usually they have plaster to keep it starght and depending on how bad the brake is either crutches or a wheelchair" Harry explained  
  
"NO WAY!" Alexa shouted  
  
No one looked or even listened to her. "Where you get this plaster?"  
  
"Hospital" Harry said simply.  
  
"NO NO NO!"  
  
"Go to bed Alexa tomorrow morning your off to the hospital for plaster and crutches!" Sirius told her and left the room. Followed by Remus. Harry stayed  
  
"Thanks a lot Harry!" She said angry. Harry laughed at her. Alexa didn't stay up long. She went straight to sleep. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 2ND CHAPTER UP AT LAST!! Thank you guys for all the reviews sp far! Please keep reviewing! It makes me feel good and want to write more!! 


	3. Pink crystal star

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
Harry woke the next morning, put on his glasses and looked over to Alexa. She was still asleep. Harry got up from his bed and went down stairs to find Sirius at the table waiting for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Harry"  
  
"Hi. What's for breakfast?" Harry asked  
  
"Remus is making Bacon my favorite!" Sirius said happily. Replied smiling.  
  
"Where's Alexa?" Sirius asked  
  
"In-." Harry had begun but stopped. Alexa had orbed down.  
  
"Hey guys" She said with all the eyes in to room on her.  
  
"Alex I thought we said no Orbing!" Sirius exclaimed angrily,  
  
"Yeh yeh I know but I didn't know how else to get down here!"  
  
"Alexa!" Sirius shouted  
  
"Oh get over it would you? What's for breakfast?"  
  
^*^ "Do I have to be here? I could be doing something much better! I don't need stupid plaster!" Alexa wailed loudly as she was carried by Sirius much to her dislike.  
  
"Yes you have to. Now stop your complaining." Sirius said as he sat her down on a chair and went to talk to the woman at the desk.  
  
Alexa sat there looking down on the ground. *Lucky Harry! Not having to come to this stinking hospital and get plaster*  
  
"Come on Alexa your getting a ray thing.what's it called?"  
  
"X-Ray" Alexa sighed. "Great"  
  
"That's the one come-on!" Sirius said picking her up.  
  
The doctor guy took the X-ray and went into a little room, when he came back out he had crutches in his hands.  
  
"Well it's not broken just sprained, should be ok in a few days. Until then NO walking." He said handing her the crutches. Alexa frowned at this. The doctor walked away.  
  
"You heard him Alexa no walking. Come on lets go home." Sirius said to her. She didn't budge; she had a funny look on her face. "Alexa come on!"  
  
"No I have a better idea." She smirked and Orbed out of the hospital. Sirius looked around him seeing if any Muggles had seen her glowing stars around her disappearing. No one had seen  
  
*Lucky that girl is very Lucky* he thought to him self and left the hospital heading back to Lupin's house.  
  
Alexa appeared in her bedroom at crystal palace. Just as she had orbed in Rini walked in  
  
"Alex!" she cried happily and ran up to her. She stopped short when she saw the bandage on her foot. "What happened there?"  
  
"Nothing really.Just sprained it. Do you know where my little crystal star is?" she asked Rini  
  
"You mean that one you're always using these days to do magic with?" Rini questioned thinking of it.  
  
"Yep that's the one! Know where it is?" she said looking round the room as if she was in a hurry.  
  
"Hey moron why don't you just call for it? Wouldn't that be quicker?" Rini suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah thanks Smart ass" she laughed jokingly. Rini frowned at this "Hey it was just a joke!"  
  
Rini was still frowning as if she didn't find it very funny at all. "Crystal star" Alexa called, the pink light surrounded her hand and a small pink crystal star appeared in her hands.  
  
"So what exactly do you plan to do with the star crystal?" Rini asked getting interested in her answer.  
  
"This thing has never let me down before" She explained holding it in her hands  
  
"And what dose it do?" Rini asked  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain really. Umm let's think ok.when I am thinking of what I want it will do it!" She explained putting it in a way that made scene  
  
"Like what? What are you going to use it for now?" Rini asked  
  
"Now I'm going to get it to fix my foot! I am not walking on crutches! I know it will fix it its done it before" Alexa explained to her.  
  
"So if you ask it to fix your foot it will work?"  
  
"Well I am 90% sure.let me do it ok then I'll tell you if it worked." Alexa said closing her eyes, looking like she was contracting. Rini nodded and watched. Another pink light surrounded her foot with the bandage on it. When it had all gone Alexa opened her eyes again  
  
"So that's it?"  
  
"Yep that's all there is to it." Alexa said  
  
"Well stand up lets see if it worked then!"  
  
Alexa stood up on one foot, she slowly put her other foot out, Rini smiled at this, Alexa had walked! "Wow! It really worked!" Rini cried happily.  
  
"Told you it would." Alexa said walking across the room and back  
  
"Where did you get it anyway?" Rini questioned "I mean how do you it's not something that has dark magic inside it?"  
  
"Your mum gave it to me. She said it belonged to my mum." Alexa said knowing there was no way anything her mum owned was dark magic.  
  
"Really that's really cool. I don't think you should be leaving it lying around Alexa, losing it like that!" Rini said having thoughts about it in the wrong hands.  
  
"It only obeys people with Potter blood, been in the family for ages, It belonged to my grandma" Alexa spoke as if reading her mind  
  
"But your mum's grandma wasn't a potter." Rini said slowly  
  
"No your right she wasn't, but she had my dad, he wasn't a girl so when he got married she gave it to my mum. It's a girl thing" Alexa explained.  
  
"ALEXA POTTER!" Alexa looked down at her watch witch currently was closed, she lifted up the flap and saw Sirius face, red as ever with anger  
  
"Hi Sirius what's up?" Alexa said as if she didn't have a clue what he was angry about  
  
"WHATS UP!? YOU WANT TO KNOW? YOU ORBED OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, I HAVE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Sirius yelled. Rini giggled, Alexa shot her a glance  
  
"I'm at the Crystal palace nothing to get up your butt!" Alexa said calmly back  
  
"GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!!"  
  
"Ok I'm coming" Alexa sighed and shut the flap. She turned to Rini who was giggling  
  
"Who-was-that?" she said between giggles  
  
"My godfather, Sirius Black, anyway I got to go now I'll see you later k?" She said. Rini nodded finally stopped giggling; she walked up to Alexa and hugged her.  
  
"Don't be a stranger alright! Come here any time you want to!" Rini told her  
  
"Same to you!" Alexa winked as she broke apart from Rini. She grabbed the pink crystal and she orbed back to her room at Lupin's house.  
  
"Alexa Potter! Wh-Hey you're walking!" Sirius was yelling but stopped as he saw her walk into the Kitchen. Harry and Remus eyes all fell on her.  
  
"Yeh I know." She smiled at them  
  
"How did it fix?" Harry asked her  
  
"It was broken when you left! Muggles don't know how to fix them that quickly do they?" Lupin asked very surprised  
  
"Sprained" she corrected him  
  
"It should still be sprained!! For at least another 3 days!!" Sirius shouted  
  
"Let's just say I left something back at crystal palace that has enough power to fix it." Alexa said leaving the room, heading up the stairs to her room.  
  
Harry followed thinking she would tell him, he wasn't going to tell Sirius if she didn't want him to know. When he entered the room Alexa was on her bed writing a letter.  
  
"Hi Alex" He said walking in the room and sitting down next to her on her bed. "Who you writing to?"  
  
"Courtney she's like over in Australia catching up with our other friends" Alexa replied "So I guess you want to know where I went and what I did?" she predicted reading his mind  
  
"Yeh that's right." Harry said  
  
Alexa got out the crystal from her drawer. She handed it to him  
  
"You telling me you used this?" Harry asked looking surprised  
  
"Yeh that's it. It's a crystal I got from Neo-Queen Serenity when I was 11. That's where I was..I was looking for it there" Alexa explained  
  
"It was something that belonged to mum. I'll tell you later ok?" she said getting back to her letter.  
  
Harry just looked at the tiny crystal in his hands, lost in thoughts. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Yay!! Chapter 3 is up!! I'm a happy chappy hehehe SCHOOL HOILSDAYS!! Ne way PLEASE REVIEW!! Chapter 4 will be up very soon!! 


	4. A mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon, I have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
"Sirius are you sure we should do this?" Remus asked following him in with a big bucket of water.  
  
"Yeah! Do you know how funny it will be?" Sirius replied grinning evilly.  
  
"But on their birthday! Are you sure you want to do it today?" Remus asked him  
  
"Rem, I am doing it today so stop being a sooky and help me would ya? Like the old days!" Sirius started to beg,  
  
"Alright" Remus said slowly getting over it. He followed Sirius into the Twins room. "Who we going to do first?"  
  
"Uh Harry..." Sirius said thinking  
  
"Why Harry?"  
  
"Uh because I think he's the older twin.by like 5 minutes" Sirius said remembering back to when James had told him.  
  
"I thought Alexa was the older one?" Remus asked  
  
"Nuh I remember it was Harry. Come on lets do it" Sirius said walking with the bucket of icy water in his hands.  
  
"On 3! 1.2.3!!" Sirius shouted, he and Remus lifted the bucket of water over Harry and it went all over him.  
  
"HELP! I'M DROWNING!" Harry shouted stupidly waking with a start.  
  
Sirius giggled like a girl at the site of this, Remus couldn't help himself either. "SIRIUS!!" Harry yelled when he relied what was going on, but he clapped his hand over Harry's mouth. He put his finger to his lips and pointed over to Alexa.  
  
Harry was lost he didn't know what Sirius was trying to say? Be quite Alex is asleep? Sirius saw his look of confusion, he pointed to the bucket in Remus' hand then over to Alex again. He was going to do the same thing to Alex. Harry smiled as Sirius took his hands of his mouth, Sirius tip toed up to Alexa's bed.  
  
"Good luck" Harry whispered grinning evilly. Sirius caught this and wondered what he was grinning about. Sirius shrugged and kept walking over to Alexa's bed. The covers were pulled over her head. He pulled of the covers and saw no Alexa. Mud! There was mud all over the bed. Sirius gave a puzzled look at it then back to Harry who shrugged, Sirius turned back to the bed of mud. Alexa orbed in the room behind him, he turned around just in time to see her, her hand hit him hard in the chest and he fell back on the bed of mud, water all down him. Alex fell over laughing at the site. Harry burst into laughter as well.  
  
"Serves you right for pranking Harry and almost me on my birthday!" Alex giggled  
  
"But how did you know?" Sirius asked getting up from the mud.  
  
"We have our ways." Harry said simply.  
  
"Better get changed you look like you pissed your pants!" Alex giggled.  
  
****--------------------****  
  
"Ron and Ginny have invited you both to their house today," Sirius informed the two who had mouth fulls of pancakes.  
  
"You're kicking us out?" Harry asked  
  
"No not kicking you out" Remus said helping Sirius out.  
  
"O so you don't mind if we stay here today?" Alexa said  
  
"Uh well what about Ron? And Ginny?" Sirius asked  
  
"alright we'll go if you don't want us here." Alexa said simply. She and Harry quickly scoffed down their pancakes and went up stairs.  
  
"I'm going to have a shower" Alexa announced and grabbed a towl  
  
"Don't take ½ an hour like you always do!!" Harry called after.  
  
"Unlike you I have hair" she muttered to herself and closed the door behind her.  
  
Harry threw himself on his bed. He quickly got up remembering it was still all wet. He whispered a spell and the bed dried itself.He did the same to Alex's bed to get rid off all the mud. He lied back down again and closed his eyes. Minutes went by. Harry looked at his watch which currently read 10:30. He got up off the bed. *SHES BEEN IN THERE ¾ OF AN HOUR!!* he marched up to the door. He was about to open it when it slammed open. It whacked him hard in the face. Alex walked out not knowing what she had done  
  
"ALEX!!" Harry screamed.  
  
Alex wheeled around. Her hands were wiping always what looked like tears from her eyes "Harry what happened to you?" She asked looking serious and walking over to him.  
  
"you slammed the door into my face!" Harry told her, Noticing her tears  
  
"Oh I'm really sorry Harry!!" She said feeling guilty.  
  
"Why did you slam it open anyway? You weren't crying were you?" Harry asked holing his nose  
  
"No.No reason.I got to go!" she answered his question slowly and zoomed into their room slamming the door shut.  
  
*She is so hiding something from me, wonder why she was all teary* Harry though walking into the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
Alexa walked into her closet and pulled out the clothes she was going to wear. Her jeans and a white sweater. She quickly put them on and went to the mirror. She looked deep into the mirror. She finally snapped out of her thoughts when Harry entered the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked her,  
  
"Uh nothing at all." She quickly said as he entered the room.  
  
"You ready to go?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Just let me brush my hair." She replied  
  
"Alex you have been brushing it for nearly 10 minutes!!" Harry said, guessing that was what she was doing the whole time he was in the shower  
  
Alexa said nothing at all to this.  
  
"Alex snap out of it would you!" Harry shouted coming closer to her.  
  
"In a minute" She said  
  
"I'll meet you down stairs in 2 minutes alright" Harry spoke  
  
she nodded her head and he left the room.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Alexa was in the bathroom, she had just put a towl around her like a dress read to go out to get dressed when Shimmer her cat came in.  
  
"Shimmer what are you doing in here!" Alexa shouted as her white cat came up to her.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you Alexa" she replied in a serious tone  
  
"Can it wait till I get my clothes on?" she asked  
  
"No Alex no" Shimmer said sitting down.  
  
Alexa sat down on the floor in front of her cat. "well?"  
  
"Alexa you do know the story of princess starlet?" Shimmer asked her  
  
"Of Course, princess starlet is the 2nd daughter of Neo-Queen serenity, she was the princess of the stars, uh and there was some attack and she was cursed to be hidden inside of someone." Alex remembered Rini telling her about her sister.  
  
"Yes that's right Did they tell you about the other half of the curse?" Shimmer asked  
  
"Another half?" Alexa asked cluelessly  
  
"Sailor Moon's task was to find princess Serena before her 15th birthday; You as being sailor Star have the same mission. You must find Princess starlet before her 17th birthday." Shimmer explained  
  
"Me? What happens if I don't find her by then?" Alexa trailed off  
  
"That's the other half of the curse.your curse if you don't find her every thing you know and love will die." Shimmer told her  
  
"How long do I have?" Alexa asked  
  
"I would think you would have found her by your 17th birthday" Shimmer Explained "1 year"  
  
"A year" Alexa echoed.  
  
"Plenty of time Alex.I know you can do it..." Shimmer said  
  
Alexa got up from where she was sitting, tears in her eyes, she slammed the door open and left.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"What am I doing? I have a year to find her!! Shimmer is right I will find her!!" Alex told her aloud, smiling and she put down the brush  
  
"Who are you going to find?" came a voice from the doorway  
  
Alexa looked in her mirror to see who it was, Harry "Harry what?"  
  
"Alex who are you going to find?" Harry repeated  
  
"Oh.uh.no one."She tried to think of an answer but was failing  
  
"Alex.why are you hiding stuff from me?"  
  
"Oh Harry I just can't tell you!" Alexa replied. Harry had never seen her so serious before.  
  
"Ok then.Ready to go to Ron's house?" Harry asked changing the topic. Alexa nodded. She grabbed his hand and they orbed out of the room.  
  
Sirius peeked though the open door. He closed it and went down stairs to Remus "Ok there gone."  
  
****------------------------****  
  
"I think we should get back now." Alexa said glancing at her watch.  
  
"Uh.Ok Harry can I just Brower your watch for a second.to call my mum and tell her I'm coming with you?" Ron said getting to the point  
  
"Sure." Harry replied and handed his watch over to his best friend. Strangely Ron went into his room to make the call. He came back down a couple of seconds later.  
  
"Ok we can come!" He said to the twins.  
  
Everyone grabbed onto Alexa and orbed out of the Burrow. When they reappeared they were in the living room which was pitch black.  
  
"Uh Sirius turned out the lights!" Alexa wailed. She let go of everyone and felt her way over to the switch. When she turned on the light she almost jumped up and hit the roof. A whole bunch of people had jumped up from behind tables, chair and Yelled "SURPRIZE!"  
  
Alexa eyed Ron and Ginny, Harry was also eyeing them.  
  
The hours flew by and before they knew it it was time for them all to go. They said their goodbyes and everyone left. The house was now quite.  
  
"So were you surprised?" Lupin asked the twins as they sat down.  
  
"Yes that was the best party I have ever had.More like the only one." Harry told  
  
Alexa laughed and got up from where she was sitting.  
  
"Where you going?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Got some thinking to do" she replied mysteriously and hoped up the stairs.  
  
"Think? About what?" Sirius asked staring at the spot where she had been sitting.  
  
"Something important to her..." Harry replied  
  
They watched T.V for the rest of the night and at 11:30 Harry went up to bed. He found Alexa sitting down on her bed. She didn't look up when he entered.  
  
"So." Harry started  
  
Alexa looked up at him and smiled. "Good night Harry"  
  
"Alex." Harry said but then decided to leave it at that. He went to bed and fell asleep very quickly. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok another chapter up goodies! I didn't really like this chapter I thought it was pretty bad but I will get better!! Any way please Review!! 


	5. Sora Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon, I have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
Harry woke early next morning with a pillow being shot at his head,  
  
"Hey!" he cried sleepy  
  
"Get up were going to Diagon Alley" A voice said that he recognized as his sisters.  
  
"why?" he asked lying back down  
  
"Were off on the train tomorrow!"  
  
"Great, just what I love to do last minute shopping" Harry moaned and got up from bed.  
  
He put his glasses on and the room came into focus, Alexa was over in her corner of the room putting her hair up in pigtails with buns on top (like sailor Moon's Hair) she was wearing her jeans and this time a red sweater and her Gryffindor cloak.  
  
"How did you do that with your hair?" Harry asked thinking it was quite strange.  
  
"Rini" Alexa said shortly.  
  
Harry nodded "should have known."  
  
Alexa went down to breakfast after that being said. Harry followed her down stairs putting on his jeans, a red sweater like Alexa's and his Gryffindor cloak, When he entered the kitchen he found only Alexa in there sitting down eating breakfast.  
  
"Where are Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked his Twin  
  
"They left for Diagon Alley early, Had something they wanted to look at." Alexa explained,  
  
Harry sat next to her and quickly ate a few eggs. He then looked up at his sister ready to go. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeh I am" She said taking his arm. They orbed out of the house and ended up in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry led the way out to the entrance of Diagon Alley, he grabbed his wand and just as he was about to tap in the code his Twin grabbed his wand  
  
"I want to try" She told him smiling away. She tapped in the bricks and Diagon Alley opened.  
  
They walked in but didn't get too far before Alexa was on the ground. A girl who looked around 1st year had ran and jumped in mid-air, she landed on top of Alexa who was pushed back by her weight.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea! Get off me!" Alexa yelled at her. The girl didn't move.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DEAF!? GET OFF!!!"  
  
Harry grabbed the girls arm and pulled her up, she had long blond hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing a short pink dress. Courtney and Tyler who had heard Alexa's yelling came to the scene.  
  
"Who are you?" Alexa said after being helped to her feet by her boyfriend Ty.  
  
"Why should I tell you? My mummy says never talk to strangers" The young girl said, she sounded like a 6 year old  
  
"Dose your mummy say it's alright to jump on people?" Alexa spat back.  
  
"I can't help it if you got in the way can I?!" she yelled.  
  
Alexa was going to yell out again when Ty grabbed her and pulled her away. Harry and Courtney started to talk to the girl.  
  
"Come on Alex lets go to the book shop." Ty said leading her away  
  
"Fine let's go" Alex replied in a stubborn voice  
  
They walked into the book shop and looked at the books they would need.  
  
"Well look whose here! If it's not the two love Bugs" Came a voice from the next Isle of books.  
  
Alexa look through them and saw one of her least favorite people. Draco Malfoy. He had a girl who look around 16 standing next to him. Alexa wasn't sure but there was something that creped her out about this girl.  
  
"How much you paying her to stand next to you?" Alexa spat back to him  
  
"Nothing.But the question here is how much and how long have you been paying Tyler to be your boyfriend? I would expect a lot! I wouldn't unless it was a lot!" Malfoy asked calmly  
  
The girl next to Malfoy started to giggle. Alex shot her a glare which she returned. Alexa grabbed the biggest book she could hold on threw it at Malfoy's face. Alexa was the one to start giggling this time. The girl ran over to Malfoy who was on the floor. He got up  
  
"You Bitch!" he yelled and got his wand out. He was pointing it Alexa's heart. "Move one muscle and I'll attack you!"  
  
Instead of looking startled Alexa had a smile spread over her face.  
  
"Wand" She muttered and Malfoy's wand disappeared from his hands. When it reappeared again Alexa was the one with the wand. Alexa really wanted to fire a spell at him but Ty had grabbed the wand.  
  
Alexa didn't bother to yell for it back. Her face was beat red with anger Malfoy and the girl left the shop. Harry and Courtney came in shortly after.  
  
"Uh what happened?" Harry asked when he walked in  
  
"Malfoy" Ty told him. Harry looked and saw her red face.  
  
Hours went by, Alexa and Harry orbed back to the house and started to pack their stuff ready for tomorrow's trip to Hogwarts. Alexa went straight up to her room and found Shimmer having a cat nap on her bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" The cat moaned as Alexa lifted her off the bed  
  
"Getting ready for school." Alexa said putting her down.  
  
"Ok then" Shimmer replied and yawned.  
  
"Shimmer am I aloud to tell the others about the curse?" Alexa blurted out unable to stop herself.  
  
"That's totally up to you. If you think they should know than yes"  
  
"Great! I'm going to tell them on the train tomorrow."  
  
****----------------------------------****  
  
"Sirius are you coming to Hogwarts to?" Alexa asked when he also jumped on the Hogwarts express behind Lupin.  
  
"Yeh I'm coming again.you'll find out why later" He said  
  
Alexa and Harry went looking for a compartment to rid in; they found Ty, Courtney, Ron and Hermione all in one. They joined them and Alexa told them about the curse. She left out the bit where everyone she loved would die though she didn't want them to worry. Before anyone could say anything the girl who had jumped on Alexa in Diagon Alley slid open the compartment door.  
  
"Hey can I sit in here please there's no where else" she asked innocently.  
  
"No-"Alexa had started  
  
"Sure you can" Hermione replied smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you!" The girl cried and sat down next to Alexa. She was going to get up and move When Courtney held out her hand to stop her.  
  
"What's your name?" Hermione asked being polite.  
  
"I'm Sora, Sora Star" she replied  
  
"Oh well I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, Tyler Parson, Courtney Ennor, And Harry and Alexa Potter" she said pointing to each of them.  
  
"What year are you all in?" She asked keeping the conversation going.  
  
"6th year" Ron told her.  
  
"Wow! I'm in 1st year"  
  
"Why don't you go find some friends your own age?" Alexa grumbled  
  
Sora turned to her, "Because it's more fun in here with your friends, why don't you go find some new ones and I'll have yours"  
  
Alexa was so red in the face with anger she got up and pointed to the door "OUT!"  
  
"Alex! Don't be so mean!" Courtney Yelled.  
  
Alex walked right out of the compartment and down the hall. "I didn't really mean she had to leave" Sora explained to the group  
  
"Uh don't mind her she's just in a really bad mood lately" Harry told them, "I'll go and calm her down."  
  
"I'll come too" Tyler agreed and got to his feet  
  
"Ok if you were a girl who was really mad where would you run off to?" Harry asked Ty  
  
"Uh bathroom?" Tyler shrugged  
  
"I don't know if they have a bathroom on the train" Harry told  
  
"Then what are people meant to hold on? They must have."  
  
Harry and Tyler where just about to go looking for the bathroom, they heard a voice. They walked off and soon could tell that it was Alexa, and then there was another voice  
  
"Who's she talking to?" Tyler asked, he knew who it was but was unsure if Harry knew about her talking cat  
  
"Uh I don't know think we should go in?" Harry whispered back, also thinking the same thing as Tyler  
  
Tyler nodded and Harry pushed the door open. Alexa was in there with her cat Shimmer. Alexa was staring out the window.  
  
"She was lying you know" Alexa muttered to the two as they entered  
  
"What you mean?" Harry asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Well this compartment was empty when I found it"  
  
"She probably didn't want to be alone." Harry told her  
  
"Yeh whatever can you guys leave now? Where going to be there in a second and I need to put on my robes" Alexa muttered still sounding angry.  
  
"Alright but when your done come back down to our compartment ok?" Tyler said to his girlfriend  
  
"I'll think about it" she told them and shut them out of the room.  
  
Once Again Alexa put on her Gryffindor robes and was ready to go. "Are you going to go back to their compart-" Shimmer was saying but the train had just crashed to a stop.  
  
Shimmer went flying to the other end of the compartment and Alexa hit her head on the wall and fainted. Shimmer who had stayed awake made her way very slowly over to Alexa. As she finally reached her she also gave in. A tall female figure entered the compartment and stood down over the two on the floor. She gave a laugh and got her wand out pointing it down.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I'm soooo board to day!! Anyway hope you like the chapter!! Please Review and tell me! I will get chapter 6 up soon! 


	6. Back at hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon, I have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
"You guys alright?" Harry asked when he got up after there had been that crash.  
  
"Yeh were fine" Ron answered. "What about Sora?"  
  
"I'm alright" came her voice.  
  
"Alex" Harry muttered and got to his feet. Tyler and Courtney followed him and then Hermione and Ron, Sora was the only one left. She ran down the hall after them. Harry reached Alexa's compartment and threw open the door. Alexa was on the ground with Shimmer at her side. Courtney pushed past Harry and threw herself onto the floor. She started crying and muttering something Sora couldn't make out.  
  
"She's not..Dead is she?" Sora asked pulling on Harry's robes.  
  
"No Sora she's not dead"  
  
"Then why is err."  
  
"Courtney"  
  
"Yeh Courtney crying"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Harry sat next to Courtney on the floor and was able to make out what she was saying now  
  
"Alexa please don't be dead.You can't die with me yelling at you!" Courtney whined  
  
"Courtney she's not dead" Sora whispered.  
  
Courtney turned to her but didn't stop crying. *You know it's your fault I yelled at her!*  
  
"Out of the way" Sirius voice came as he pushed past Sora. Remus also pushed past her.  
  
"Enervate" Remus said pointing his wand at Alexa. She opened her eyes. Courtney grabbed onto her.  
  
"Attention please we are now at Hogsmeade station please leave the train the way you found it thank you." The announcer told the students. The halls poured out with students.  
  
"Sora you better go now" Hermione told her,  
  
"But I don't want to"  
  
"Sora-"  
  
"Will you all come with me?"  
  
"Yes were all coming now" Sirius told them. He helped Alexa to her feet.  
  
"Shimmer" Alexa whispered braking away from Courtney and picking up her cat.  
  
"Off you all go." Sirius shooed out the group.  
  
"Let's get a carriage"  
  
"What about me?" Sora cried when everyone had turned heading for a carriage  
  
"O you go that way over there" Ron pointed to the boats and Hagrid.  
  
She ran off to their and the others got in a carriage.  
  
"I'm really sorry I yelled at you Alex" Courtney apologized  
  
Alex was looking out the window, she nodded and shimmer meowed happily.  
  
"What happened down there?" Tyler asked her.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. Not in a talking mood right now. Everyone sat in silence until they were at Hogwarts, The group walked up to the castle and into the great Hall. They took their seats at Gryffindor table. Soon after McGonagall came in with the long line of 1st years. She read out all the names and then  
  
"Star Sora"  
  
Sora walked up to the stole and sat down.  
  
*That brat deserves to be in Slytherin* Were Alexa's thoughts.  
  
"Hmmm you're quite a hard one to place" The sorting hat mumbled in Sora's ear "I think I will put you in the house your parents are in now"  
  
"My mummy and daddy are here?" Soar asked.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted  
  
Sora got up from her stole and ran over to the Gryffindor table. Thankfully she had found two little friends to bug.  
  
"Now yet again we have to exchange students from two different schools in 6th year Come in now girls" Dumbledore announced and two girls came in. Alex didn't bother to look up at them, until there names where called.  
  
"Green Nicola" The girl who was with Malfoy in the book shop walked up. She had short black hair and bright purple eyes.  
  
*Slytherin for sure*  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She walked over to the table and sat down next to Hermione who started talking to her.  
  
"Moon, Rini" Alexa jumped up and saw a girl with long pink hair in a funny hairstyle, big red eyes, Rini!!  
  
"Hello princess Rini good to see your well" the sorting had muttered into her ear.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hmm very smart girl you are unlike your mother was when she came here you would do well in Raven-"  
  
"Don't even thing about it. Hurry up and put me in Gryffindor I look really stupid!!"  
  
"As you wish GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
Rini took off the hat and ran straight down to Gryffindor table. She sat herself next to Alexa.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said his little speech and the feast begun.  
  
"What are you doing here Rini?" Alexa asked finally.  
  
"Told ya I would be seeing you soon, I got a letter from Hogwarts about being an exchange student here and I decided to surprise you!"  
  
"But shouldn't you be in 7th year?"  
  
"Nuh your 6th year is the same as Siena's 7th"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Hey Alexa I got to show the new 1st years the way to Gryffindor tower want to help?" Courtney asked trying to start a conversation with her. She wasn't sure if Alexa was still mad at her.  
  
"Yeh alright" she replied smiling at her best friend  
  
"You're not mad at me are you?" Courtney asked  
  
"No Court I'm not mad I was just thinking you know."  
  
"Yeh I know you. Well come on Alex we got to show them to the common room." Courtney said looking down to the 1st years.  
  
"What about Rini and err..Nicola?" Alexa asked  
  
"Uh they can come two I guess."  
  
"Great"  
  
"Alright Gryffindor 1st years! I'm Courtney and this is my Best Friend Alexa. Were going to show you the way to our Common room. Follow me please!" Courtney explained to the 1st years and they took off to Gryffindor Common room  
  
****----------------------****  
  
"Alex.What's the password again? Courtney asked as the fat lady had said "password"  
  
"Courtney!! You're meant to know it!! Why didn't you listen when they told us the password!!?" Alex bellowed at her  
  
"You weren't listening either!!" she bellowed back.  
  
Everyone started to laugh at the two who were having a very big argument over who should have been listening for the password. Harry came around the corner with Ron and Hermione and saw the group of first years, Alex, Courtney, Rini and Nicola.  
  
"What are you both doing?" Hermione screamed over the two  
  
"Courtney didn't listen for the password!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Oh that's all geez nothing to bit each others heads off over." Hermione replied  
  
"Just tell us the password Herm!"  
  
"Ok its Chocolate frogs" she said and the porited flew open.  
  
The two girls lead everyone into the common room "Ok Welcome to the Gryffindor Common room! Girls will be sleeping upstairs to your right and boys up stairs to your left" Courtney told the young Gryffindors.  
  
20 minutes later Alex was helping Rini find her room.  
  
"Rini Look! You're in my dorm!! With Courtney, Madison, Sabrina and Jen!!" Alex shouted excitedly.  
  
"Yay!" she replied and opened the door. Alex helped Rini unpack her stuff when their door was opened. Hermione came in followed by Sora.  
  
"Hey!! Out of MY dorm!!" Alex yelled. Rini was taken back.  
  
"Alex"  
  
"Get out Sora!!"  
  
"Alex give her a chance!!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Go on Sora" Hermione whispered in her ear.  
  
"Uh Alex I'm Sorry I jumped on you and being mean to you on the train" she said playing with her thumbs  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry? No your not!" Alexa thought aloud.  
  
"Alex she's apologizing to you!" Hermione shouted  
  
"Only because you asked her to!!"  
  
"Ok I told you Hermione she would see right though it!! Plus I wouldn't apologies to her!!" Sora yelled  
  
"Get out of my dorm you little rat!!" Alexa shouted.  
  
"Gladly!!" she ran out of the room and into her own.  
  
"Hermione there are some things that just aren't meant to be friends" Rini told her.  
  
"I guess your right" Hermione whispered and left the dorm.  
  
"So what's with you two anyway?" Rini asked as she climbed into bed  
  
"That little brat always annoying the hell out of me!!" Alexa replied with a mix of anger and sleepiness in her voice.  
  
Rini and Alex talked about Sora for most of the night and finally fell asleep. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok I would I am ending the chapter there I am in a bad mood! Make me feel better with your reviews alrite! 


	7. Partners with Sora

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon, I have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
Sora woke the next morning very early. She tiptoed out of her dorm. She went and got a bucket and filled it with mud. She went up to the 6th year girls dorms. She opened the door to Alex's dorm and walked in. she grabbed her string and tied it to Alex's hand, she tied that to the bucket of mud and put a floating charm on the bucket. When Alex woke up the mud would splash down on her.  
  
*This is going to be sooo good!! Uh.maybe I shouldn't be in here for when she wakes up might get ugly*  
  
Sora ran from the room and back to her own room. Moments later she heard the scream of Alexa.  
  
~Alex~ Alex opened her eyes and sat up in bed she looked up in the air and let out a loud scream. When she stopped she was covered in mud. Courtney and the other girls all woke up.  
  
"Alex what's wrong with you!" Courtney yelled.  
  
"I AM SATURATED IN MUD!!" Alex wailed very loudly.  
  
"Yuck you are saturated in mud" Rini replied rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Alex your such a pig" Courtney giggled  
  
"COURTNEY!!"  
  
"Alright im sorry" she tried to say, hiding all her giggles.  
  
"Who do you think did-" Rini started  
  
"What are you all doing in here! You woke my entire dorm up Alex! Ew! Why are you covered in mud? Is this how pigs sleep?" Sora had run in the room to see what all the yelling was over.  
  
"You little cow!! You're the moron that did this!!" Alex cried jumping from her bed  
  
"No I didn't, your just to ashamed to admit that's how you, as a pig sleep."  
  
"Argh!! Get out of my dorm, keep your ugly face away from my friends, and stop driving me crazy!!" Alex shouted  
  
"You're such a snob!"  
  
"Get out of my life!"  
  
"Gladly!" Sora yelled and left the room. Everyone else was stunned at what had just happened.  
  
"I'm having a shower" Alex stormed off to the shower.  
  
She got in and started to wash her hair. She had to wash it 4 times before all the brown mud came out of her Blonde hair. She stayed in there for a long time just thinking and replaying the episode in her head. She finally glanced at her watch and saw she was 10 minutes late. She still had to go down to get her time table. She hurrily got dressed and ran down to the hall. When she got there she was surprised to see all the 6th years and 1st years still in the hall. She walked over to her table and sat next to Rini.  
  
"What's going on?" she whispered to her.  
  
"I don't know the old guy er..Dumbledore made us all stay behind." Rini explained.  
  
Dumbledore finally strode up "Well thank-you for waiting, we were discussing what is going to happen now. This year at Hogwarts we are trying something new. A partner-ship program, 6 people from each house, 3 6th years and 3 1st years will be partnered up, you will be staying in a special dorm and learning together, there are also new subjects available and activities. The names are out side in the entrance hall. Thank you for listening and have a nice day."  
  
Alex jumped up followed by Rini and Courtney they all ran out to the hall and went to the sheet of paper which was crowded with people. Alex finally pushed her way though so she could see the sheet.  
  
Hufflepuff:  
  
Adara Miller and Clara Barpalius  
  
Greg Landers and Janet De Luca  
  
Liam Morgen and Zolly Jew  
  
Ravenclaw:  
  
Ruby Cuttler and Cera Paino  
  
Darwin Atistes and Garteh Barlings  
  
Sam joshes and Samantha stilts  
  
Slytherin:  
  
Draco Malfoy and Silas Moores  
  
Jesse Namour and Evan Jones  
  
Pansy P and Bradey O'Sullivan  
  
Gryffindor:  
  
Harry Potter and Leo futs  
  
Rini Moon and Tina Smith  
  
Alexandra Potter and Sora Star  
  
"WHAT!!" Alex screamed  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Courtney asked  
  
"I'M WITH SORA!!" she cried  
  
"You are two! Lucky girl I really wanted to be doing this!" Hermione told her starry eyed.  
  
"You can swap with me if you want!" Alex wailed hopefully  
  
"Nuh I'm alright" she sighed  
  
"Ok everyone who has been chosen come to me and receive instructions of where you will be staying" McGonagall shouted over everyone.  
  
"Come on Sora" Alex sighed grabbing the girl's wrist.  
  
"Get off me pig!"  
  
"Professor! There has to be a mistake here! I can have been partners with HER!" Alex screeched  
  
"Yeah professor! I can't be her partner!"  
  
"Girls I am afraid there is no mistake you are partners and you will be staying in the 7th room and the password is Stars now off with you!" she told them and then disappeared in the crowed.  
  
Alex stormed off again in searching of the room. She finally found it and went in. she closed the door behind her.  
  
"LET ME IN PIG!!"  
  
Alex sighed and opened the door. Sora came in and saw it was a big room with books and tables and all sorts of stuff, there was a room that led into the bedroom and another one that lead into a bathroom. Alex came in the room and saw two beds.  
  
"Oh my god! They expect me to SLEEP in here with you!" she shouted. Sora glared at her and ran off to the bed next to the window. Alex went over to her bed in the corner in the other half of the room. Alex got her wand out and drew a line in bright red.  
  
"What's that for?" Sora asked looking down at it,  
  
"My half of the room you stay on your half" she told her.  
  
"BUT! How am I meant to get to the bathroom!?"  
  
"Why don't you just orb?"  
  
"I CAN'T!"  
  
"Oh well not my problem is it"  
  
Sora got out her wand and drew another line. This time the line went across the room and both had access to the bathroom.  
  
Hours went past and soon it was night time. Alex had been with Rini and Harry all day talking and having a great time. When she came in she found Sora in her pajamas. Alex got changed into hers and made a call to Courtney on her watch. When she was done it was 11:30 and Sora was hopping in bed. She ran over to the bathroom and turned on the light and got in bed. Alex went and brushed her hair and teeth and turned it off.  
  
"HEY! Put it back on!" she cried not sounding like herself  
  
"Why?" Alex asked  
  
"I want it on"  
  
"Are you scared of the dark?" Alex questioned.  
  
"Maybe" Sora replied  
  
"Are you really"  
  
"Put the light back on Alex" Sora whimpered starting to sound a bit scared.  
  
"But I can't sleep with it on"  
  
"I can't sleep with it off!"  
  
"Nothing is going to happen, not like there's a bogie man"  
  
"Bogie what?"  
  
"Uh muggles kids are scared of him."  
  
"No I just don't like the dark please put it on!"  
  
*She can be so nice when she's scared! Note to self to scare her more often* "Oh alright fine" Alex sighed and put it back on.  
  
Sora got out of bed and hugged Alex "Thanks" she whispered.  
  
"Ok get of me! This doesn't change a thing!" Alex squirmed away.  
  
"You got it not a thing" Sora replied with a wink.  
  
"Night Sora"  
  
Shimmer jumped up to Alex's bed "Night Shimmer"  
  
"Night Alex" shimmer yawned. Sora sat up.  
  
"Your cat."  
  
"She talks yes"  
  
"I know her from somewhere"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
"Night"  
  
The girls finally drifted off to sleep. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hehehe finished finally! Uh me very sad..EVERYONE HAS LEFT ME!! All ma friends are on holidays!! So its just me and Daisy.Good thing Jane comes home on Easter! Oh yeh HAPPY EASTER!! Review for me guys please review!! 


	8. Star on hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon, I have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: Ok I have decided to change one thing in this Story, With Alexa's curse, Instead of everything she loves dieing, she will get a golden star on her hand, as time goes on the more colour her star loses the more she loses, if the star disappears from her hand she dies.  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
"Come on girl get up now" came a voice but Alexa decided to ignore it.  
  
"Alex get up come on!"  
  
"Why?" Alex yawned not opening her eyes.  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
Alex opened her eyes and saw Sora. Sora wasn't dressed yet she had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was all wet.  
  
"What are you doing in my dorm!?" Alex questioned loudly.  
  
"Excuse me? Our dorm! Wake up pig remember I am stuck with you for only god knows how long!" Sora spoke in a very annoyed voice  
  
Then everything that had taken place yesterday came running back into her head. "You mean.It wasn't a horrible nightmare! I really am stuck with you!" she cried  
  
"Trust me I don't like it any more than you do" Sora replied. "Hurry up pig or you will be late!"  
  
"What's it matter to you if I am late?" Alex grumbled  
  
"Because I will be the one to have to explain where you are! And I wouldn't tell the truth you know I would make it up!"  
  
Alex started muttering stuff under her breath; she had a quick shower and got dressed. She did her hair the way Rini had shown her. Sora had already left for breakfast when she came out. Alex left the dorm and ran into Rini and Harry.  
  
"Morning Alex" they both said at the same time.  
  
"What's so good about it" Alex muttered  
  
"Bad night?" Rini asked  
  
"Oh yeh" she replied  
  
They entered the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Sora was there complaining loudly to her friends.  
  
"Here these are our timetables" Sora grumbled to Alex, when she was done complaining about last night. Alex snatched one out of her hands.  
  
"What have you got first Alex?" Courtney asked looking to her timetable.  
  
"Uh.hey what's that sport?" Alex looked at her timetable.  
  
"Sport!!" Courtney shouted "Why the hell do YOU get to do sport!?!"  
  
"What is sport?" Alex asked totally clueless.  
  
"It's a Muggle subject" Harry explained slowly.  
  
"Its my favorite Muggle subject! Your so lucky!" Courtney said  
  
"Why are you learning Muggle stuff in a school for magic?" Ron questioned  
  
"ALEX! Get off you butt now!! We are going to be late for." Sora yelled from behind her making her jump before anyone could answer Ron's question  
  
"Sport" Alex whispered getting her breath back.  
  
"Yeh whatever you're making me late Potter!"  
  
"Sora it doesn't matter your always late anyway! Oh yeh by the way the doctor called last night he said you were overdue for your checkup.He put it in nice words but I'm just going to say, He meant its time you went and bought a new life" Alex giggled  
  
Sora went all red in the face. She yanked Alex's hand and dragged her out of the hall.  
  
"Get of me you little hag"  
  
"When was the last time you looked in a mirror Potter? You're so old your life has almost run out!"  
  
"Let me go! You're squishing my hand!!" Alex screeched.  
  
A bright light came out of no where and hit Alex's hand, Sora let go and watched in amazement, when all the light had gone Alex was on the floor, she had a golden star on her hand.  
  
"Alex!" Rini came running out to where they where.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry shouted across the grounds while following Rini.  
  
"What did you do to her Sora!?" Alex heard Courtney's angry yell at the girl.  
  
"I don't know! I didn't do anything to her!!" she cried  
  
"What's that on your hand?" Harry asked grabbing it and seeing the star  
  
"A star?" Rini exclaimed looking at it.  
  
Alex didn't feel well. She felt really weak now, like the star had drained all her energy or something. She just watched as Harry and Rini looked at her hand and Courtney yelled at Sora. Alex let her head drop which was caught by someone. She wasn't sure who. She needed to sleep. She slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"Alex wake up!" Harry yelled shaking her body.  
  
"Sora! I am bloody serious! What did you do to her!?" Courtney shouted to her.  
  
"I told you already! I didn't do anything to her!!" Sora shouted back.  
  
"Guys! Yelling at each other won't help anything!" Rini bellowed over them.  
  
Both were silenced and all that was heard now was Harry trying to wake Alex. Tyler was holding her head and running his fingers though her hair.  
  
"Ok this is what we are going to do: Sora and I will go down to sport, Courtney, Harry and Tyler will take Alex to the hospital wing Ok" Rini explained and everyone did as she had commanded.  
  
Sora slowly followed Rini down to the qudditch pitch. They didn't talk at all till they reached the pitch and were waiting for the teacher to arrive.  
  
"So what happened?" Rini asked trying to get the information out of her,  
  
"I told you I don't know! Leave me alone would you!!" Sora yelled and went to hang with Tina and Cera.  
  
Rini didn't say anything until she noticed someone was standing next to her. She looked up to see a boy with blonde hair in slytherin robes.  
  
"Yes?" she asked  
  
"Yes what? So you're Rini Moon, Princess of crystal Tokyo and the new addition to the Potter's fan club" he said lazily.  
  
"That's right and I do not do fan clubs. And who might you be?" Rini replied  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, So sorry to hear you got into Gryffindor, Some one as beautiful as you should be a Slytherin." He went on.  
  
"Sorry are you well I feel sorry for you for being put in Slytherin with the rest of you slimballs." Rini replied. Malfoy gave her a glare and left.  
  
The lesson went pretty quickly, Then they were all heading up to Potions. Rini had heard bad things about Potions from all her friends. Esspeically Harry, Ron and Hermione because they have been at Hogwarts the longest. Rini followed her class down to the classroom and sat up the back. Her partner Tina came and sat next to her. Soon after a very ugly, tall man with greasy black hair came in the room. He started calling the roll. He wasn't to happy to know Alex and Harry were both missing from class.  
  
"Miss Moon go and get Mr. and Miss Potter now" he growled over at her.  
  
"Alex and Harry are in the hospital wing, they cant-"Rini had started but Snape cut in.  
  
"Miss Moon I said go and get them now! I don't care where they are I want them in here within the next 2 minutes or else 50 points from Gryffindor. Malfoy go with her" He spat at her.  
  
She glared at him and then at Malfoy who followed her out of the classroom. She waited for him to lead her down to the hospital wing but he just smirked.  
  
"Well where's the Hospital wing!" she screeched at him  
  
"I don't know" he replied lazy  
  
"Are you telling me you have been at this school for 6 years and you don't know where the Hospital wing is?"  
  
"No I know where it is" he told her.  
  
"You're a hopeless slim ball!" she shouted and started walking.  
  
She hadn't gotten far when she saw Professor Lupin. "Professor! Where is the hospital wing?" she asked  
  
"Why it's this way miss moon follow me" he said and led them down to the Hospital wing. (I have no idea what floor the hospital wing is on! Oh well)  
  
Rini thanked him and went in. she found Harry, Courtney and Tyler all sitting on chairs around a bed. Alexa was on the bed.  
  
"Hi Rini" Courtney replied smiling up to her and then frowned when she saw Malfoy fellow her in.  
  
"What is HE doing here?" Harry asked Rini  
  
"Trust me Potter I take no pleasure in being here with your fan club and sleeping beauty" Malfoy replied.  
  
"Anyway Snape wants you both in his class room now" Rini sighed after glaring at Malfoy  
  
"Personally I think it would be better if you stayed here then you lose Gryffindor 50 points!" Malfoy smirked  
  
"Did you tell him we were in the hospital wing?" Harry asked choosing to ignore Malfoy's comment.  
  
"Yes but Snape won't listen!" Rini replied hopelessly.  
  
"Harry you can go we'll look after Alexa" Courtney told him. Ty nodded reassuringly  
  
"I can look after my self thanks" came a mumble from Alex.  
  
"Alex your awake!" Courtney cried.  
  
"Mhmm" she mumbled  
  
"Hey Tyler maybe you should give her a kiss to wake her up!" Malfoy exclaimed  
  
Everyone in the room (Except Alex) glared at him.  
  
"Come on Potter I am board and want to go back to class, see if you lost 50 points!"  
  
"Sod off Malfoy" Harry shot back at him quickly.  
  
"Love to really I would but I am here to make sure you come back!"  
  
"Shut up you guys" Rini commanded "Let's go"  
  
"Bye Alex" Harry whispered and followed Rini and Malfoy back to potions class.  
  
^*^  
  
Hours later Alex woke up again and sat up in bed. She looked around and saw Courtney sleeping in the chair Tyler was next to her also sleeping; it looked like it was night time. Madame Pomfery came down to her and stuck her hand on Alex's head.  
  
"Good your not running a temperature" she muttered  
  
"What time is it?" Alex asked  
  
"Uh its 10:20 dear are you hungry?" She asked, looking down at her watch and then back up to Alex.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry thanks" she told Madame Pomfery who had a look on her face saying you should eat something.  
  
"Oh yes that's right you have a visitor, you can go when ever you want to just take them with you! They have been here ever science you were brought in here." Madame Pomfery explained pointing to a sleeping Courtney and Tyler, Alex smiled at this  
  
Madame Pomfery went away and let the visitor in. In walked Sora. She walked up half way up the room and saw Courtney. She stopped were she was. Alex saw her eyeing Courtney and told her it was alright she was asleep. Sora nodded and walked down to the bed.  
  
"Are you ok? Will you be sleeping in our room tonight?" Sora asked looking all worried  
  
"Yes I'm ok and I shall be sleeping with you." Alex replied.  
  
Sora nodded and tried to force a smile on her face but just couldn't.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked seeing this in her face expressions.  
  
"I-I didn't do that to you today-I don't know what happened-" Sora whimpered.  
  
"Hey I know you didn't do it so don't worry about it" Alex confessed.  
  
"Ok thanks for believing me" she whimpered again  
  
"Don't let her bug you alright?" Alex smiled pointing to Courtney, Sora nodded "Now let's go back to our room."  
  
"Uh ok." Sora replied. Alex jumped off the bed and begun shaking Courtney. She mumbled some things and finally woke up. Sora went to Tyler and woke him up. Ty didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey! Get back in bed! And what the hell is she doing here?!" Courtney yelled.  
  
"Relax Court I am fine. Sora just came down to see me. Now if you three don't mind I am going to find Harry cya" Alex said and orbed away.  
  
When she repapered she was outside Hagrid's hut. She looked around wondering why she was here and not in the common room. She looked into Hagrid's window. It was all dark. Alex jumped down and went to the door. She listened hard, suddenly she heard a huge bang. She jumped away from the door in fright. She thought for a few seconds and decided to open the door. As soon as she had opened it she was sent flying back. It was a spell that had hit her. She hit the ground face down. As she slowly lifted her head she realized that the spell hadn't effected her at all! Then she saw a cloaked figure flee from the house and back to the forbidden forest. Harry came running out of there tears in his eyes. He dropped to the ground next to Alex.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked sitting up. Scaring the shit out of Harry.  
  
"Your-Your not hurt!" Harry replied hopefully.  
  
"Nuh I don't know what happened though." She spoke slowly.  
  
"It was really weird." Harry began "Hagrid had sent me a letter asking me to come down to his cabin and visit. We talked a little and then he went to make some tea. Suddenly the lights had gone out. I didn't know where Hagrid was in the room. I looked around for my wand, I heard" tears were streaming down his face as he told the story "Some on mutter the death curse. Then I heard Hagrid fall to the floor. I finally found my wand but before I could light it you, you opened the door. I thought you were a goner as well because they had said the death curse to you too! There was a bright pink light and you went flying backwards. The person took this as a chance to escape."  
  
"What? Hagrid is dead?" Alex asked slowly tears forming in her eyes too.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok there's another chapter finished. Oh my god I really hated this chapter!! It was really bad and HAGRID DIED!! :'( I had to get rid of some on though. So I guess I chose Hagrid. It was either him, Sirius or Remus. No way in hell I would kill Sirius! Man hes my second favourite charter in Jk Rowlings books! And I also like Remus so yeh. Well it took longer than usal to write this chapter. Lets hope I get the next one up sooner rather than later. Thanks for all the Reviews but PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!! REVIEW that way I know if my story is going good or is a total failer. O yeh review your ideas too!! 


	9. A surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon, I have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: Ok I have decided to change one thing in this Story, With Alexa's curse, Instead of everything she loves dieing, she will get a golden star on her hand, as time goes on the more colour her star loses the more she loses, if the star disappears from her hand she dies.  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
Harry nodded in answer to Alex's question avoiding her eyes. She couldn't help herself she just started crying on the spot. She didn't really know Hagrid at all but she knew Harry was very close to him. Alex sat there in silence her knees crouched up, looking like a ball. Alex had no idea how long she had been sitting there crying when she was shaken by someone. She lifted her head and sunlight poured onto her face. She looked to see who had shaken her and saw Nicola.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" she asked kindly  
  
"Uh yeh I-I'm fine" Alex replied to her.  
  
"You and Harry have been out here all night. Did you know that?" Nicola asked with a bit of concern in her voice now.  
  
"Oh my god! Really?!" Alex cried at the thought at sleeping out side.  
  
"Yeh. Your little friend err.Sora she's looking for you. She sounded pretty mad to me" Nicola explained to her. "I'm going to wake up your brother now"  
  
Alex watched her walked a few steps over to Harry. She stated to stare at the ground when a pair of black shoes approached her. They were small feet. Alex looked up to see Sora's angry face growling down on her. She suddenly stopped when she saw Alex's eyes all red.  
  
"What happened Alex?" she whispered dropping to the ground.  
  
"Don't worry it was nothing." Alex said not blinking.  
  
"Uh ok"  
  
Alex gave her a weak smile and looked over to her brother. Nicola had left. Alex watched as she walked up to the castle.  
  
"Not going to be the same" she muttered to herself.  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Everyone in the school had been informed on Hagrid's death. The funeral was to take place this afternoon. Harry, Ron and Hermione where defiantly going. Alex was leaning towards going for Harry. Tyler was only going if Alex was. Courtney and Rini were not to keen on going but they would if Alex was going. Sora wasn't aloud to go. No one knew why because she wouldn't say. The day went quickly and before they knew it, they were off to the Funeral. Everyone ended up going. They were all dressed in black Muggle clothes with their black Gryffindor cloaks. When they arrived there was a small church with not many wizards going into it. The group walked up in silence. Alex was about to enter the church when someone jumped on her. She fell to the ground. Sora was on top of her again.  
  
"Sora get the f**k off me!" Alex muttered  
  
"Oh sorry Alex I thought you were a rug" Sora replied  
  
"Sora this isn't the time for your little stupid jokes! Some one has died and you're making jokes!! Your not even meant to be here!!" Alex yelled really loud. A lot of heads turned her way.  
  
"Make me star face" she whispered and disappeared.  
  
*ARGH! The nerve of that girl!!!-hey what she call me a "star face" Uh oh!! Maybe she went looking in my room- our room and found my locket!! But even if she did how would she know I was sailor star* where the thoughts that filled Alex's mind as she took her set next to Harry and Ty. (A/N if you didn't read my first fic Alexa and her friends. Courtney, Madison, Jen and Sabrina are my five made up sailor scouts)  
  
The process begun, it went slowly. Finally Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the altar. He told of how Hagrid had always been reliable, though he always had his own way of doing things. He also discussed Hagrid's loyalty to himself and to his friends. He topped it off with some humorous stories about Hagrid in his first year at Hogwarts, and about Hagrid as a teacher. It ended with everyone present no longer feeling sad about his death, but happy about the memories of him.  
  
By the end of his speech Alex could see the tears in Dumbledore's eyes. Alex turned to see her brother who was now hiding his face in his hands. Alex gave him a big hug. He cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Harry.Its ok.Hagrid's in a better place now!!" Alex tried to comfort him.  
  
"I know.It's just I saw it happen Alex. Last year I barley went down to see him and this year." he trailed off there.  
  
Alex didn't say anything to this. She blamed herself for Harry not seeing Hagrid last year and this year. If she hadn't come to Hogwarts with her friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione would have been down there with Hagrid.  
  
"It's not your fault." Harry told her raising his head from her shoulders. (Reading her mind again!!)  
  
"Yeah it is" Alex burst into tears and dropped her head.  
  
"No Alex its not." He patted her head.  
  
Sirius who had been sitting in the pew behind them whispered "If you want to pay some respect to Hagrid go up there"  
  
Alex let go of Harry who went up straight away. Alex wanted to go but couldn't bring herself to it. Tyler noticed this and took her hand. He pulled her up from her seat and took her outside.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked kindly hugging her.  
  
"It's my fault Ty!" she whimpered into his shoulder.  
  
"And how do you figure that?"  
  
"It-It just is Ty!" she continued to cry.  
  
They were standing there hugging each other for at least 2 minutes when the ground begun to shake. They broke apart to see what was happening. A huge hole formed in the ground and out came a monster.  
  
Super Sailor Chibi moon (Ok let's just call her sailor moon now shall we? I mean hey her mum is the queen of the world and isn't sailor moon anymore! Plus Rini being 16 and is a little to old to be called Chibi) came running out of the church yelling to Alex "Alex! Youma!! Transform!"  
  
Alex quickly looked up and whipped away her tears. She called for her star locket and shouted "Star Shimmer Power!!" she transformed into sailor star.  
  
"Pink sugar heart attack!" Rini cried and shot an attack at the Youma. It didn't even leave a scratch. Courtney also transformed into Sailor Angel.  
  
"Star fire Tiara magic!"  
  
"Angel light Heylo!"  
  
"Pink sugar heart attack"  
  
All three of the scouts yelled, the attack did some damage to the Youma but not much.  
  
"What's going on?!" Screeched sailor star "Why won't they work!?"  
  
"I don't know" Moon screeched back to her.  
  
The Youma pulled out one of its hands and grabbed sailor star.  
  
"Get off me! EW! Gross!! HEY don't just stand there do something!!!" Star screamed to Moon and Angel.  
  
Before either of them could attack an attack went flying at the Youma. It dropped sailor star and she hit the hard ground.  
  
"Hey! Looking for me?" a small girl in a sailor suit yelled and jumped to the floor. She had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She had the same color uniform as sailor star (pink skirt, knee high boots, red bows and gloves, and a golden tiara)  
  
"You!" The Youma shouted and lunged for the girl. Before it could touch her she had kicked him really hard in the stomach and he went flying backwards.  
  
"Star love beam!" she shouted and it hit the Youma. "Do it sailor star!"  
  
"Uh oh yeh Star power" she said and her pink star crystal transformed into a wand. "STAR LOVE HEARTS KISS!" A beam of pink hearts and stars went flying at the Youma and it exploded. "Phew"  
  
"Nice job" the girl said and jumped away.  
  
"Hey! Wait.who are you?!" Star shouted but the girl had gone.  
  
Alex, Rini and Courtney changed back to themselves, before they knew it they were back at Hogwarts.  
  
2 days later  
  
It was dinner time in the great hall. Everyone was very hungry Esspeically Ron. Dumbledore finally stood up. Everyone silenced "As you all know next week is Halloween. We are not having our usual feast."  
  
Many whispers went around the hall and a very loud sigh from Ron.  
  
"Now Now hush! Instead we will be having a Halloween Ball. All years are able to attend. Now Lets have dinner. As you can see Mr.Weasley is very hungry" Dumbledore chucked and clapped his hands. The food appeared.  
  
There was a lot of talk though dinner about the ball. Everyone seemed excited. Alex and Harry finished their food at the exact same time. Harry announced he was going to the common room. Alex stood up and said she would go with him.  
  
They left the great hall and started up the stairs. "So Harry who are you going to ask to the ball?" Alex giggled.  
  
"Uh.I-I don't know" Harry stammered turning red.  
  
"Oh come on Harry!!" Alex nudged him in the arms.  
  
"Well-i-er-Courtney" he finally said blushing furiously.  
  
"Courtney? Are you going to ask her?" Alex giggled.  
  
"Yeh"  
  
"Oh that's so cute!! When are you going to ask?" Alex questioned  
  
"Uh.I don't know" Harry replied  
  
"Better be quick! She's always been one to get a date to a ball very quickly!" Alex hinted.  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked as he entered the common room followed by his sister.  
  
"Because Queen Serenity always threw Balls and Parties. She was always invited and always had a date by the next day!" Alex replied flopping down on a chair.  
  
"Do you think Tyler will ask you to the ball?" Harry asked now making his sister blush.  
  
"Uh...i don't know."  
  
The night before Halloween  
  
Harry had finally summoned up the courage to ask Courtney to the Ball. She accepted. Hermione and Ron were going together. Rini and Alex so far was the only ones without dates.  
  
Rini had been in the library, Malfoy was in there too. She got up to leave when Malfoy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the broom cupboard and locked the door.  
  
"Hey! What's the deal!" she shouted.  
  
"Hey! Shhh! I'll get caught!" he whispered to her.  
  
"What do you want?" she spoke in a normal voice.  
  
"I was err-wondering" Malfoy began sounding very nervous and blushing like crazy  
  
*Wow he is so cute when he is blushing like that!* Rini thought to herself.  
  
"Yes..." she asked trying to get him to spit it out already.  
  
"Would you go to the ball with me?" He muttered shyly.  
  
Rini grinned at him and nodded her head. "Yes! But why are you asking a Gryffindor? I thought you of all people would be the one to ask a Slytherin?" Rini quizzed  
  
"I liked you the first time I laid eyes on you. I told myself that I didn't care what house you were in I would ask you out. Remember that day I first talked to you? That's why I told you that you should have been a slytherin"  
  
Rini blushed at this and kissed him in the cheek. She left winking at him and went up to the common room. The girls were in one half of the common and the guys on the other half. Rini walked over to her friends.  
  
In the circle were Alex, Courtney, Sabrina, Jen, Madison, Hermione, Ginny, Sora and her best friend Tina. Alex and Sora where board in there dorm and had decided to visit.  
  
"Hey Rini" they all greeted at the same time.  
  
She greeted them back and sat down.  
  
"So has everyone got a date for the dance tomorrow?" Sabrina asked making conversation.  
  
Everyone nodded but Alex. "Ok let's go around and say the name of the guy taking us!!" Jen cried happily. "I am going with Pat. You know the Ravenclaw." (I don't know who the hell Pat is!! I made him up)  
  
"Dean Thomas" Sabrina giggled  
  
"Gareth Barlings" Tina said  
  
"Seamus" Madison spoke  
  
"Leo futs" Sora also giggled  
  
"Neville" Ginny blushed  
  
"Ron" Hermione also blushed  
  
"Harry" Courtney sighed with dreamy loving eyes on Harry.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Rini smiled  
  
Everyone in the group mouths dropped. "Draco Malfoy!? Are you crazy?" Hermione cried loudly. None of the guys heard though they were all whispering.  
  
"No why?" Rini giggled  
  
"He's a slim ball! You said it yourself!!" Ginny cried  
  
"Look it's my love life! I'm not commenting on yours so keep out of mine!" Rini shouted getting annoyed.  
  
"Alex who are you going with? Tyler?" Courtney asked  
  
"No one yet. Tyler hasn't asked me yet. I-I don't know if he is even going to ask me!" Alex cried avoiding all eyes.  
  
"Really? Oh my god Alex! Don't worry! I am sure someone will ask you!" Madison exclaimed  
  
*Sure they will* she thought. She didn't say anything at all for the rest of the night. While all the other girls talked about their dates she just sat their thinking the same thing.  
  
Finally Courtney jumped up and hopped off to bed, Hermione and the other girls followed leaving Sora, Tina, and Rini.  
  
"You guys can go to bed if you want. I have a book I have to read" Alex smiled waving a book in her hands  
  
"Ok but you better come back to bed! I don't want to find you're in another guy's bed!" Sora giggled. The other two exploded with laughter. Alex blushing hit her in the head with the book.  
  
The Guys circle  
  
Harry, Ron, Tyler, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Leo had all done the same thing naming their dates. The guys all went to bed leaving Tyler in the common room alone with Alexa. He walked over to Alex and played with her hair. She looked up startled.  
  
"Oh its you" she said toneless and moved over so he could sit next to her. He did so.  
  
"So you haven't gone and got yourself a date have you?" Tyler smiled  
  
"No I haven't" she smiled back  
  
"Good because you know you're the only girl for me" Tyler whispered into her ears  
  
"Tyler! I thought you had asked someone else! I thought you didn't like me anymore!" Alex cried.  
  
"Oh god Alex your so silly sometimes!!" Tyler smirked.  
  
"No I'm not!" she yelled back hitting him softly on the head with her book.  
  
"Course your not!" he replied. She smiled at him and got up. She was going to go to bed when Ty grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the chair. She fell on him and he gave her a long kiss on the lips.  
  
Finally she broke apart. "Hey I'm a girl whose gotta get her beauty sleep!" she winked and kissed him one more time. She left the Common room with happy thoughts about tomorrow.  
  
She said the password to the poritid and entered. When she came in Sora was in her pajamas hopping into bed (lights on AGAIN!)  
  
"Oh goodies she back! Guess you didn't get a date huh? You would be sleeping in his bed if you did!" Sora laughed  
  
Alex threw a pillow at her. "I did get a date for your information" she replied  
  
"Oh really so whose the unlucky guy?"  
  
"Get in bed now! You're wrecking my perfect night" she cried and got changed into her teddy bear Pajama's. She jumped in bed with dreamy thoughts about tomorrow.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yay! Ok first part of this chapter totally sucks!!! We had to keep jumping in time. I promise I won't do that much more!! Anyway I am gonna have fun with this ball.hehehehe.i am also going to do a Valentine ball. I was going to do Christmas but then theres two many!! Oh well PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEW!! 


	10. Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon, I have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: Ok I have decided to change one thing in this Story, With Alexa's curse, Instead of everything she loves dieing, she will get a golden star on her hand, as time goes on the more colour her star loses the more she loses, if the star disappears from her hand she dies.  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
Alex woke the next morning to sun shining down on her. She slowly sat up in her bed. It was 10:00. She quickly jumped out of bed and glanced over to Sora who was asleep in her bed. She rushed over there to wake her up.  
  
"SORA!! GET UP WERE LATE!" she shouted. Sora woke with a start. She looked over at Alex who was now putting on her uniform.  
  
"Hey moron don't you remember? We have a day off to get ready for the ball" she replied and went back to sleep.  
  
Alex grinned sheepishly at this. She took off her uniform and went though her closet for what to wear. She, Rini and Courtney had all agreed to go back to crystal palace to get some pretty dresses for the ball. She grabbed her mini jean skirt and a ¾ top. She got dressed in them and fumbled around for her pretty shoes.  
  
"Where are my shoes?" she muttered to herself. Alex stood up and looked around. She glanced over at the sleeping Sora and saw her shoes!  
  
"Hey! Sora!" she yelled and called for her shoes. They came flying over to her. She left her dorm and headed for the common room.  
  
When she entered the common room she found Courtney and Rini waiting there.  
  
"Took you long enough" Rini sighed  
  
"Yeh we said ¼ to 10! Not ¼ past 10" Courtney added in frowning  
  
"I know I know" she muttered "lets go already!" Alex took Courtney's hand and they both orbed out. They were back in Crystal Tokyo. (Remember Rini can orb 2 o.0)  
  
"Ah.good to be home!" Rini stated.  
  
"Yeh home." Alex said looking up at the castle in front of them.  
  
All three girls ran inside. Rini lead them to the family room and then yelled "MAMA! PAPA! I'M HOME!"  
  
Alex looked towards the stairs; she saw the King and Queen Rush down the stairs.  
  
"Rini! What are you doing here? Alex and Courtney as well?" came Serenity's happy voice.  
  
"We came here to get some clothes, we have a Halloween ball on tonight" Alex explained after she had hugged the queen.  
  
"You have a Halloween ball?" The king asked (Ok I know his name isn't "the king" but I don't know what the hell it is!!! So sum1 please tell me!!)  
  
"Oh well you know where they are girls" Serenity told them after they had nodded there heads in answer to the question.  
  
The three girls ran up the stairs and into the clothes closet. "Ok girls pick your clothes!" Rini announced happily and ran off looking for the dress she was looking for.  
  
Alex slowly walked down and looked at the dresses closely. Rini ran out of somewhere and yelled boo! Alex screamed and started to say silly stuff.  
  
"Looking for this?" Rini teased holding up a white dress. (Ok now Rini has her princess dress. Instead of them little circle things at the top they are crescent moons. On Alexa's dress, which is exactly the same she has stars.)  
  
"Yeh" Alex replied and grabbed it from Rini's grip. "Thanks"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Courtney!! Have you got your dress yet?!" Alex bellowed.  
  
Soon after Alex's yell they could hear Courtney's footsteps running their way. She walked up to them holding a baby blue dress. It was Alexa's dress. Courtney's favorite. All three girls smiled happily to each other and went back down stairs. When they came down there was someone there waiting for them. Talking to Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Girls look your friend Sora has come." The queen announced to the Trio.  
  
"Sora" Alex muttered. She smiled to the queen who left.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here?" Alex asked angry.  
  
"Getting a dress." Sora spoke and turned to Rini. "Your mum said I could have one. One of Her old ones" she explained pointing to Alex.  
  
"No you may not-" Alex spat  
  
"Did she now" Rini muttered. "Well that's ok then come on."  
  
The two of them went up to the Clothes Closet and came back down 10 minutes later. Sora had a small dress in her hands that was white. The same as Alexa's but a smaller version.  
  
"No way! Get your paws off it!" Alex shouted "That's mine!"  
  
"Its mine now." She glared  
  
"Rini! Do something!!"  
  
"I can't Alex.I was going to get her to wear one of mine but this was the only one that fitted her." Rini explained to a furious Alex,  
  
"Argh!"  
  
The four girls stayed at the palace playing and talking until it was 5:30.  
  
"Guys the ball starts in 1 hour. We better go back now." Courtney said staring at her watch.  
  
The four girls said their goodbyes Rini and Sora orbed together while Alexa and Courtney orbed. They reappeared in front of the Gryffindor common room. Courtney wanted them all up in her dormitory now because all the other girls were getting ready up there. Alex and Rini both wanted to go back to their own dorms and have a shower. Sora went up with Courtney while Alex and Rini went to shower.  
  
Alex took off her clothes and got in the shower. She washed her long blonde hair and got out. She grabbed her towel and dried her hair and body.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her. She grabbed her dress and put it on. It felt really good to be back in her best dress.  
  
Looking down at her watch and seeing that it was now 6:20 (ahhh time flies!), took it off. Alex didn't want to be seen yet by Tyler so she orbed up to Courtney's dorm. When she entered Courtney, Rini and Hermione were just leaving. All the other girls had gone.  
  
"There you are! We thought you left with out us!" Courtney said  
  
"Nuh"  
  
Alex fumbled around with some makeup. She put on her pretty white shoes and a necklace. While she had been doing her make up Rini did her hair in her usual hairstyle (U kno.sailor moon's hairstyle) Alex looked in the mirror one more time, twirled around and decided she was ready.  
  
"Hurry up! The guys are waiting for us!" Courtney screeched. Hermione and Courtney were the only ones left one because Rini had to meet Draco.  
  
"Lets see you do your hair, and make up in 10 minutes Courtney" Alex teased very proud she had done it so well so quick.  
  
The three girls all giggled and commented on each others clothes. Hermione had her long blue dress robes on, she had straighter her hair again, and had a lot of sparkles on. Courtney was in her Baby blue dress which had butterfly wings on it. Her hair was out, it had been crimped.  
  
The three girls left the dormitory and went down to the common room  
  
Harry, Tyler and Ron in the common room  
  
"Girls I tell you! They spend too much time on makeup! We are going to be late and miss all the food!!" Ron complained as his tummy rumbled loudly.  
  
"Stop complaining" Tyler said. "Here they come"  
  
All three guys watched as each of there dates came down the stairs. Alex walked right up to Tyler. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at her. She smiled back to him. Alex looked over at Harry and Courtney. Both looked really nervous. Alex smiled encouragingly to her best friend. Alex looked away from her best friend and brother and turned all her attention back to her guy. She linked arms with him and followed Hermione and Ron out of the Common room.  
  
"You look great" Tyler whispered to her.  
  
She looked up to him and smiled "So do you"  
  
When they came down the stairs to the Entrance Hall they saw Rini in her white dress being escorted by Malfoy into the great hall. Alex narrowed her eyes as did everyone else in the group of Gryffindors. Hermione made a funny noise and scowled.  
  
When Alex and Tyler entered the great hall they were surprised. They had never seen it look so amazing. The ceiling was still the starry sky, there were floating pumpkins with little scary faces everywhere, Bats flying around, streams, In the center of the room wasn't the four house tables but a dance floor and stage, music playing by itself there were many tables around with people sitting and laughing, a staff table with a few staff members sitting there enjoying themselves.  
  
"Let's dance!" Alex shouted to Tyler, he had a funny look on his face "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-don't know how-to dance" he told turning red. Alex giggled at him  
  
"I can teach you" she smiled.  
  
Alex pulled him out to the dance floor, Harry and Courtney followed, Alex went near where Rini and Draco where dancing. She took both of Ty's hands and placed them around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. She smiled sweetly to him. He returned the smile.  
  
"It's really quite easy" she smirked  
  
"For someone who lives in a palace and has Balls like every month yeh it would be" he smirked back.  
  
She giggled and put her head on his shoulder. They had been dancing like that for a few minutes when Alex was kicked in the foot. She closed her eyes knowing that Sora had done it, trying to ignore it. It worked. Sora didn't do it again but she pulled faces at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and returned them.  
  
They danced for many songs, When the music had stopped Tyler complained of having swore feet. Alex rolled her eyes and let him drag her off to the table Ron, Hermione, Harry, Courtney, Rini and Draco where at. They sat down side by side.  
  
"Finished have we?" Rini asked  
  
"Yeh you guys must have dancing out there for a whole hour!!" Ron put in.  
  
"I could keep dancing but Tyler here is too tired." Alex shot. Everyone laughed.  
  
Alex with out being able to stop herself asked to talk to Malfoy. He said something rude to her which she returned with a glare. He gave in a followed her out to the dance floor. Alex and he looked pretty stupid in the middle of the dance floor standing there so Draco pulled her close to him and started to dance with her. She had a very sour face.  
  
"Well what do you want Potter?"  
  
"What are you going to do with Rini?" she got straight to the point  
  
"What do you mean Potter?" He asked putting another question in  
  
"Don't answer my question with another question Malfoy, What are you doing? Why did you ask her to the ball?" She spat as Draco spun her around.  
  
"Potter I believe that this is my love life and if I want to date your princess I can" he replied  
  
"Hey! How do-"Alex questioned  
  
"My father told me all about the princess of the moon." He told her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. Draco broke apart from her and went back to his table. Alex stood there replaying what she had just heard. Tyler came up to her again and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her out thought the entrance Hall and out to the school grounds.  
  
"What are we doing out here?" she questioned  
  
"Having time alone under the stars" he smiled.  
  
She grinned happily back up to him. He moved closer to her, she slowly closed her eyes, she felt his lips on hers. Ty rapped his arms around her brining her closer to him. She rubbed her hands though his blonde hair.  
  
Finally they let go of each other from lack of oxygen (Must have been doing that for a loooong time!! I went in a tunnel that was ment 2 have a lack of oxygen in it.)  
  
Both of them sat down, when Alex caught sight of Sora running out of the castle.  
  
"Hey! Where the hell are you going!?" Alex shouted. Sora turned her head but continued to run.  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"Get your ass back here with my dress!" Alex shouted but Sora didn't stop to answer she just kept running.  
  
"Your dress?" Tyler asked confused  
  
"Long story" she muttered.  
  
"Ok well the dance is going to finish soon.we have two options. Number 1 we go back in there and show those other couples how to dance or number 2 we stay out here"  
  
"I vote go back in there and show them how to dance!" Alex cried and followed Tyler back inside. As she was entering she couldn't help but glance back to where Sora had run too. *my poor dress*  
  
"Come on Alex" Tyler said. He was just entering the hall now.  
  
"Coming" she muttered and ran up to him, they linked arms and walked in together.  
  
Both of them ran up to the dance floor and danced together. Now the music was romantic type and all the couples where dancing starry eyed. The both of them danced as the other people did. Alex took her eyes off Tyler and looked around to see Courtney and Harry sharing a Kiss. Alex nudged Ty and pointed smiling slyly. Alex moved on from the two of them to a real shock. Draco and Rini kissing too!! Tyler had done a thing where he was holding Alex like she was lying down. (Uh.how the hell do you explain that!?) He looked over at the two and dropped Alex. He extended a hand to pull her up. She took it and pulled him down on the floor too.  
  
"Hey!" he said but cut of when she moved up to kiss him.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as the music stopped. Ty looked up and saw that he was waiting for silence. He turned red when he saw a lot of people where watching him and Alexa kissing. He broke apart from her and helped her up.  
  
"I see we have all had a wonderful evening! I hate to be the one to put this party to an end but it is 1:00!! You're all lucky there are no classes tomorrow! But.there will be Qudditch tryouts. So off you all go up to bed" Dumbledore announced.  
  
The students all started to pour out of the hall. Alex followed Tyler out. They had no idea where Courtney, Rini and Harry had all gone off to. They lost them during the time they spent kissing on the floor. Ty and Alex were holding hands. Tyler was about to walk up the stairs when Alex had stopped walking. She was looking at the door leading to the grounds.  
  
"Do you scene that?" Alex whispered quietly so no one else could hear, Tyler nodded in answer  
  
"Sora went out there.come on" Alex ordered walking to the door.  
  
Both of them opened the door and ran outside. Alex looked around for any sign of Sora. She cried out a few times to her but couldn't find or hear her. Tyler gave a suggestion that Sora had gone back inside. Alex thought it possible before she had seen a small figure on the ground. There was a tall cloaked figure standing above it. Alex broke into a run not even thinking to transform into sailor star. The cloaked figure noticed her running towards them.  
  
"I will see you again little one...When I finally get you, that star princess and the potter twins" it said. It looked up and saw the girl running closer. The cloaked figure fled from the scene back to the forbidden Forest.  
  
Alex saw the cloaked figure flee the area. *That's right you better run* she thought to herself as she approached the person on the floor. Her mouth fell open in surprise. "Sora!" she shouted.  
  
Tyler followed and dropped to the ground next to Alex. "Who was that person?" Tyler asked in a whisper  
  
"I-I don't know" Alex replied slowly also in a whisper.  
  
Sora lay there on the floor. Her skin was pale as ever. Her blonde hair stood out, she was bleeding and blood had stained her hair. Her arms and legs had many cuts and burses on them. She was lying on a funny angle.  
  
"Is she ok Ty?" Alex sobbed. She had several flashback images of Sora as she grabbed her freezing hand  
  
"I think so" he told her putting his head down against her chest to see if she was still breathing.  
  
"She is breathing right?!" Alex did a mix between a sob and a yell.  
  
"No I don't think so" Tyler whispered raising his head.  
  
"Ty! TAKE HER NOW!" Alex screamed her eyes widened in fear as she saw a Youma shoot an attack at Sora. Alex jumped up in front of it.  
  
"Alex!" Tyler shouted as the attack flew closer to her. Tyler thought it had hit her when he saw a bright pink light.  
  
Alex turned around, gave him a reassuring look, winked and cried "Go on Ty! I will be fine!"  
  
Ty quickly grabbed Sora's ice cold body. He took off and started running. *Don't worry Alex, I'll be back with help* he thought.  
  
"Star Shimmer Power!" Alex shouted holding up her star locket. Once again she became sailor star  
  
"Star fire tiara magic!"  
  
Sailor star shot her tiara at the Youma. The Youma sent it right back at her. Star dodged it.  
  
"Have to do better than that to beat me!" she teased the Youma.  
  
The Youma didn't take this nicely. When her guard was down he stated firing beams of light at her which took a lot out of her. She was becoming weaker and weaker with every hit not to mention slower which made it easier to hit her. This time he shot a vine rope at her. Star who was too busy trying to get up she didn't notice it rapped itself around her arm and neck. (Her arm was up around her neck and now it's caught up there.) She only noticed it when it was too late. It was so tight she couldn't move. She made chocking noises, as the vine binded tighter to her. She yelled in pain.  
  
"Get Off me!!" she cried.  
  
The Youma laughed at her. He shot an attack at her. Little brown leaves flew up to her, they were raiser sharp, they cut her all over her body. She cried out again in more pain blood all over her body. She was now very pale and looked a lot like Sora did. Yet again the Youma laughed at her. He ran up to star and kicked her hard, which she went flying but was forced to a halt by the vine around her neck. She fell to the floor, the rope around her neck getting tighter; she started to cough up blood. The Youma sent several attacks at her.  
  
Star lay there on the floor in pain. She wished Ty hadn't of left her, tears now forming in her eyes mixing with the blood on her face. She needed help now. Ty had promised to come back. But for what seemed like an eternity he hadn't come back, she felt like she had been lying their, being attacked by the Youma forever. She hoped that someone would have heard her cries but no one had come.  
  
Slowly she felt her energy leaving her body. She slowly closed her eyes. Thinking about her friends and her brother, images of them all came flying into her mind like they had done with Sora  
  
"And so comes the end comes to the leader of the sailor senshi" came a voice. The cloaked figure had returned.  
  
Star snapped her eyes open. Star wanted to fight back verbally but had lost the ability to speak for now all she did was cough up more blood. The cloaked figures foot kicked her hard in the ribs. She must of for sure broken some ribs but now, also a leg and maybe even an arm. Star started to cry more, she yet again tried to yell out in pain but no voice came out. Blood was all over her, there was a giant puddle of blood on the floor next to her now. Slowly but surely she was dieing.  
  
~Tyler~  
  
Tyler ran as fast as he could with Sora bundled up in his arms. He swung open the oak doors and entered. He quickly made his way to the hospital wing and dropped off the body of Sora. Madame Pomfery had the biggest shock when Tyler showed up with Sora who looked like she had died.  
  
Next he ran to Rini's dorm. He realized he didn't know the password so banged on the painting of a Bowl of fruit and a small talking pony. Luckily Rini came to the door, followed by a very curious Tina. Tyler quickly explained to her what had happened. Rini grabbed her locket and ran out of the room  
  
Next Courtney and the other girls. He got Rini to go in and get them. They all came rushing down the stairs, senshi pens gripped tightly in their hands  
  
They had made it down to the entrance Hall when Ty, the person leading the way stopped.  
  
"Alex!" Courtney cried as a sudden horrible feeling came to her.  
  
"Alex is in BIG trouble!" Tyler shouted to the girls "Transform!"  
  
"Angel star power!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Power!" (Uh..That is Rini's transformation phrase right??)  
  
"Glitter star power!"  
  
"Sparkle star power!"  
  
"Heart star power!"  
  
All 5 girls transformed. Tuxedo white Musk (Tyler) had already began to run out the door. Twm (ok me lazy now that's what he's called Twm) ran as fast as he could. He saw the same cloaked figure and a Youma. Standing over some one. *Sailor Star o please be alright!* was the thought the went straight into his head. He saw the vine that connected the Youma to the fallen sailor star. Twm could hear the laugh's of the female under the cloak.  
  
As he run up to them it said "You're too late! She's dead!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ah!!!!!! That is sooo mean!! Hehehe.well your left with out a clue what happenes!! Hehehe now I am mean! Ok well if you want to know YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! If you don't review I will stop writing!! ^.~!! lol cya next time. 


	11. Changes READ!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon, I have made up sailor star, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok me naughty person making LOTSA changes so read them here or else you won't UNDERSTAND the story thanks *smiles cutely* Oh yeh ne questions review and I will try 2 answer them 4 ya!  
  
IMPORTANT READ PLEASE:  
  
1.Ok I have decided to change one thing in this Story, With Alexa's curse, Instead of everything she loves dieing, she will get a golden star on her hand, as time goes on the more colour her star loses the more she loses, if the star disappears from her hand she dies.  
  
2. Alright now I think its pretty stupid having to senshi with planet names e.g. sailor Chibi Moon, sailor Chibi star and then the rest all these other name e.g. Sailor Angel. So what I have decided to do is make them the Chibi versions of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. Instead of writing Chibi mars I am just going to right mars! So you know what is going on. If I do bring the original senshi back I will put Chibi in. Ok down there is going to be descriptions on all my sailor Senshi. Rini not included.  
  
Alexa= Star= Chibi Star  
  
In the Original sailor Moon serious there was no Sailor Star. What I am just going to say here is there was a Sailor Star was, the twin sister of Serena/Usagi. She died in the battle against Queen Beryl. So sailor Chibi Star or Alexa would be her future daughter. (Ok getting confusing? Your probably thinking *but hey hang on wasn't Lily Potter her mum?* were talking on the Moon kingdom u know? Oh well any questions here like I said Review) I think I already described Sailor Chibi stars uniform.Oh well I'll explain again. She has pink knee high boots stars at the top, a Pink senshi skirt, White elbow gloves with Yellow/gold at the top, Yellow/gold bows, Golden Tiara with a pink star in the center, Her hair like her mum is up like Sailor moon's with the pink thingy's on top. Its golden blonde now.  
  
Courtney= Angel= Chibi Venus  
  
Courtney is the future daughter of Mina/Minako (that's how u spell it rite??) Courtney has long blonde hair; she has it out, no bow kind of like Raye/Rei. She has Blue eyes. Her shoes are like Sailor Venus. (She has the pastel orange in stead of Orange) Her skirt is also Pastel Orange, Back bow is a pastel Yellow and the top bow is pastel Blue (Venus has 2 different color bows!) Her gloves are white with Pastel Orange on top. She has a similar personality to her Mum Mina/Minako.  
  
Madison= Heart= Chibi mercury  
  
Madison is the future daughter of Amy/Ami. Madison has shoulder length blue hair (Like her mum! Weird!! This is only when she is sailor Chibi Mercury though.Usually its light brown); she has it in all these little plates. She has Blue eyes. Her shoes are like Sailor Mercury's; Knee highs (She has the pastel Blue in stead of Blue) Her skirt is also Pastel Blue, Both bows are lighter pastel blue. Her gloves are white with light Pastel Blue on top. She has a similar personality to her Mum Amy/Ami.  
  
Sabrina= sparkle= Chibi Mars  
  
Sabrina is the future daughter of Raye/Rei. Sabrina has shoulder length black hair with a bun on top. (Like Pluto). She has brown eyes. Her shoes are like Sailor Mars (She has the pastel red in stead of red) her skirt is also Pastel red, Back bow is a pastel red and the top bow is pastel purple (Mars has 2 different color bows!). Her gloves are white with light Pastel Red on top. She has a similar personality to her Mum Raye/Rei.She fights a lot with Jen.  
  
Jen= Glitter= Chibi Jupiter  
  
Jen is the future daughter of Lita/Makoto. Jen has just past her shoulders length dark brown hair.; Its up in a pony tail.. She has brown eyes. Her shoes are like Sailor Jupiter's; ankle high pastel green boots (She has the pastel Green in stead of Green) Her skirt is also Pastel Green, Both bows are lighter pastel pink. Her gloves are white with light Pastel green on top. She has a similar personality to her Mum Lita/Makoto.  
a/n Ok I think that's all the changes I need to make 4 now.Got a feeling I left one out tho. Oh well if I did I will put it up somewhere. Ok any question's Review and I will either email you the answers or right tem up for the next chapter! Thanks sooo much for all your reviews! Keep it up. 


	12. Is she really gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon, I have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: now because u r here on this page I am guessing u have read the changes! So now that I have used them u will have no questions? Yes? WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT GET UR ASS BACK THERE N READ!! Kepish? Good! On with the story!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
  
Twm dropped to the floor, the words 'she's dead' ringing in his ears. He looked down to her; she was all pale, and cold. There was more blood around her than Twm had even seen in his life. Burses and cuts covered all her white body. Her dress that was meant to be White was now a grey-red color, with rips and blood stains. Her hair was covered in her blood as well. There was a Vine caught around her next that connected her with the Youma.  
  
"MARS COMMET SHOWER!" sailor Mars shot an attack at the vine connecting the two. The vine didn't break.  
  
"Uh oh.it hasn't broken" Mars shot a worried look to Rini.  
  
"Let me try JUPITER RAIZOR FLOWERS!" sailor Jupiter attacked. Nothing happened.  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHARM!"  
  
Mercury and Venus attacked together. Still nothing happened. The cloaked figure laughed loudly. It ordered the Youma to finish them off and disappeared thought a black portal.  
  
"What do we do-" Sailor Mars cried but was cut out. The Youma had swung the vine with Alexa attached to it against Sailor Moon who crashed into her, after her she hit Mercury, Venus and Jupiter.  
  
"Alexa!" Twm shouted. He ran forwards. The Youma waved his arm again; Alex was lifted of the ground again and crashed into Twm. Now making the Vine around her neck so tight it was cutting into her skin, cutting of Oxygen  
  
"Grrr we have to break that vine! Attack on 3.1.2.3! MOON COSMIC GLITTER SHINE!" moon instructed.  
  
"MERCURY ICE STORM!"  
  
"MARS COMMET SHOWER"  
  
"JUPITER RAZOR FLOWERS"  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHARM"  
  
All 5 attacks hit the vine which finally broke. "Don't celebrate yet girls" Moon instructed eyeing the other four girls jumping up happily. "We still have a Youma to beat."  
  
Twm, who was now running towards Alexa, saw the Youma click her fingers. Just as he was near Alexa he crashed into an invisible wall. "Let's just leave her in there now shall we" The Youma smirked evilly. Twm kept bagging on the wall, trying to get thought.  
  
"You evil whore get ready to die! Jupiter razor flowers!!" Jupiter screamed.  
  
Sailor Moon watched as Twm banged furiously on the wall. All the other Senshi had attacked the Youma but with yet again no effect. *Tyler stop it! Come and help us! It's not like your going to Orb-* Moon's mind screamed but stopped as she came across an idea. *ORBING!* Moon sprinted from where she was standing. She yelled to Twm she was going to orb in. he moved to the side as she orbed away. Bright silver light and little moons surrounded her as she disappeared. Twm had lost track of were she was until he saw a bright silver light being shot backwards. She had failed.  
  
"Sailor Moon!! Crystal attack! It's our only shot!" Sailor Mercury shouted to her as she reappeared on the floor.  
  
"Sailor Mercury are you crazy!? It will never work! We need sailor star to do a complete Crystal attack!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, Sailor Moon came running back to the Senshi  
  
"Unless you have a better idea Jupiter, Mercury's theory is worth a try!" Sailor told.  
  
"She's right Jupiter" Venus added.  
  
"But what if it doesn't work?" Sailor Mars asked showing she agreed with Jupiter.  
  
"Enough! Stop being so negative both of you! If it doesn't work we will take it from there!" Moon yelled getting annoyed. "Ready go!"  
  
"MOON COSMIC CRYSTAL"  
  
"MERCURY WATER CRYSTAL"  
  
"MARS FIRE CRYSTAL"  
  
"JUPITER EARTH CRYSTAL"  
  
"VENUS LOVE CRYSTAL"  
  
"ELEMENT CRYSTALS ATTACK!"  
  
All the senshi yelled holding up small crystals of their own color like Alexa's with their signs. The attacks combined and formed one huge ball of light, going full speed towards the Youma. There was a huge explosion when the attack hit the Youma and a blinding light. All the senshi covered their eyes. When the light had vanished, the Youma was gone, the senshi could hear many voices from the students in the castle watching from above, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and Sirius all running forwards.  
  
Sailor moon sighed heavily and ordered her scouts to detransform. The five girls headed for Tyler and Alexa. Tyler had finally managed to get though the barrier and reach Alexa.  
  
All the professor's eyes widened in shock when they saw a white as death Alexa. Sirius threw himself to the floor pushing a tearful Tyler out of the way.  
  
"Remus quickly conjure a stretcher and take Miss Potter to the hospital wing now." Dumbledore ordered straight away. Lupin conjured up the stretcher and was accompanied by Sirius in the rush to the hospital Wing.  
  
"Would one of you like to explain the events of what just happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly, looking for answers.  
  
None of the girls or Tyler spoke. They all eyed Rini expecting her to say something. She didn't do anything. Tyler stepped forwards and explained everything. How he and Alexa had found Sora, Alex telling him to go and take her to the hospital wing, Him getting the scouts, the horrible feeling he had, the cloaked figure and Youma, and the attack.  
  
"Mr. Parsons you should have called for a teacher!" McGonagall barked.  
  
"You shouldn't of left her to fight alone" Snape's lip curled as he spoke.  
  
"But what about Sora! She could have died!" Rini shouted at the two professors, finally stepping forwards.  
  
"The position Tyler was in must have been really hard! Either let Sora die or leave Alexa there. At least she had a chance!" Courtney added, tears now forming in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"I believe he has one of those Watches he's always playing with in my class miss Ennor. He could of called for help" Snape spat.  
  
"That's enough all of you. As Miss Ennor said Mr. Parsons's position would have been difficult, yelling at him will only make him feel worse. We will not blame him for tonight's events!" Dumbledore spoke calmly again.  
  
"Yes headmaster" Snape whispered  
  
"I want the six of you off to bed now. I will be informing Mr. Potter tomorrow morning on these evenings' events, I think it would be wise if you all came too. Now off you go" Dumbledore explained to the Gryffindors. They nodded in agreement and headed off to bed. "Come now professors we shall check on Miss Potter"  
  
~Sirius & Remus~  
  
Sirius and Remus ran as fast as they could with Alexa on the stretcher. Sirius was holding her hand when he suddenly let it go.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked as they ran.  
  
"Rem she's so cold, she isn't.dead.is she?" Sirius questioned, whimpering.  
  
"I don't know Sir. But when we get to the hospital wing I am sure Madame Pomfery will do what she can" Remus encouraged.  
  
Sirius nodded his head and ran faster. They entered the silent castle and rushed to the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfery came in her nightgown bustling to the two men.  
  
"Oh my! Put her in there! Second one tonight and this one looks 10 tomes worse!" she instructed pointing to a private room. She walked off and muttered the last things to herself.  
  
Sirius and Remus followed behind her quickly, they placed her down on the bed. Madame Pomfery ran over to the two and kicked them out of the room and slammed the door shut before they could say a word.  
  
Sirius started pacing the row of bed walking up and back. Remus getting annoyed told him to sit down. Sirius sat down next to his best friend and broke apart.  
  
Finally Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all came rushing to the hospital wing. "How is she?" McGonagall got to the point looking at the two.  
  
Remus stood up and spoke "We don't know"  
  
"I'll go check with Poppy" Dumbledore said and headed off. He knocked on the door. No one answered. "Must be busy. Look why don't you all go off to bed. Sirius I am going to talk to Harry tomorrow with Alexa's friends you should come as well"  
  
"Yes sir, Good night"  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Harry woke to Ron shaking him madly to wake up. "What" he moaned.  
  
"Get up Harry!"  
  
Harry slowly got up and dressed. He hadn't seen Tyler in his dorm all morning "Where's Ty?" he asked Ron who was waiting for him.  
  
"Don't know, he didn't say where he was going, looked pretty bummed out" Ron explained  
  
"Wonder why" Harry shrugged.  
  
The two guys went down to Breakfast. They met up with Hermione. "Did you guys see what happened last night?!" She asked freaking them out.  
  
"Uh.No" Ron shrugged looking to Harry.  
  
"You wouldn't, you can sleep though anything" Harry laughed.  
  
"You mean all the lights?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeh! The sailor senshi were down there!" (I can't remember if I made them know about the senshi so I decided I wouldn't let them no yet.Harry can find out today.)  
  
"Who?" Ron questioned.  
  
"You don't know?!" Hermione cried shocked  
  
"Well if there in a Hogwarts a History-" Ron began  
  
"No moron! There Muggles super heroes! You know the sailor Senshi are the Chibi version of the real Sailor Senshi" Hermione explained  
  
"But what would Muggle super heroes be doing here Herm?" Harry asked  
  
"Who said they were actually Muggle?"  
  
"You did before"  
  
"No I said they are Muggle's Hero's!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You saying they go to Hogwarts?" Harry questioned  
  
"It's possible"  
  
The trio entered the Great Hall, they spotted the 5 girls and Tyler, they were all the way at the top of the table squashed up whispering stuff. As Harry and the gang approached it turned out it wasn't English they where all whispering in. Japanese!  
  
"Are you talking in.Japanese?" Hermione questioned looking astounded.  
  
"Yes" Rini answered in Japanese to the trio, she saw the puzzled looks on their faces and said "whoops! Yes" in English.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione ate breakfast in silence, listening to the 6 jabber away in Japanese.  
  
"Wonder where they learnt it" Ron said stupidly.  
  
"Chimps! I am working with Chimps (Lol!!! I always wanted to say that) they lived in Japan!!" Hermione stated.  
  
After breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione were just about to leave when Courtney yelled in Japanese. The trio spun around when she switched to English and called out Harry's name  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see us" she spoke sadly.  
  
"Just me?" Harry asked  
  
"No us.not you guys sorry" Rini told Ron and Hermione.  
  
"It's ok. We'll catch up with you later." Ron waved goodbye and left with Hermione.  
  
The group walked up in silence to Dumbledore's office. Rini wasn't bothered to play 'guess the password' so she told everyone to grab her and they would Orb up. They did so still in silence. Courtney knocked on the door when they reached the office door. Sirius answered the door and let them all in. Dumbledore told them to have a seat, surprisingly there were 8 chairs waiting for them to fill.  
  
"Harry we have something to tell you. Alexa's friends are here to help explain." Dumbledore explained "Go on Mr. Parsons you seem to know that happenings best."  
  
"Yes sir" Tyler began, he turned to face Harry. He explained first off how he and the girls were the Japanese super hero's the Chibi sailor senshi, and then told him all about what had happened last night. At the end of it Harry was looking as if they were 100% sure Alexa Potter had passed away. He was in tears being comforted by a teary Sirius.  
  
*She can't of died! I haven't known her that long! If she is dead than.i...i'll be alone again.* Harry's mind screamed.  
  
"I am going down to check on her now." Dumbledore announced. "You may all come if you wish."  
  
All the people in the room jumped to their feet as soon as these word had left Dumbledore's mouth. "Ok maybe not all I think 5 at the most! The other 3 may see her later"  
  
The 6 started to jabber away in Japanese again, arguing over who should go. Finally they came to a decision. "Harry, Mr. Black, Courtney, Tyler and I will come Sir" Rini spoke in English.  
  
"You three don't mind?" Dumbledore double checked.  
  
"Its alright that you sir" Madison reassured him while Jen and Sabrina nodded.  
  
"We could go talk to Hermione and Ron" Added Sabrina.  
  
"If that's alright with the rest of you." Jen put in looking at Harry.  
  
He nodded. Dumbledore seeing his seal of approval agreed. They made there way down to the Hospital wing. Harry was nervous and very scared. Sirius put his arm over his shoulder in order to comfort Harry. He gave a weak smile to Harry, trying to reassure him.  
  
Dumbledore led them into the Hospital wing. He told the group to wait there while he consulted Madame Pomfery.  
  
"Do you think she will let us in?" Rini asked in Japanese to her friends  
  
"Why are you talking in Japanese?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Because your answer might upset Harry" she slowly said.  
  
"Depends" Tyler replied.  
  
"It will be alright Harry" Rini said in English, smiling faintly.  
  
Courtney went over to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, some reason Courtney couldn't fight back her tears any longer she let it all out and cried into Harry's Shoulder.  
  
"What's she doing? She's going to make Harry feel worse!" Tyler cried in Japanese.  
  
"She can't help it.held it in too long already."  
  
Dumbledore finally came back out look successful. He announced that they could see her. But only for 5 minutes, she hadn't woken up yet though. "Poppy isn't sure how she is so we need to be quite and quick" Dumbledore explained softly.  
  
The group went into the room slowly; Alexa was in there lying asleep on a bed, under the covers. Still as white as death, blood drenched hair, a few cuts and burses; she had been changed from her dress to some white pajamas. The dress was hanging over a chair. The group crowed around her bed and looked down on her.  
  
*So white.Poor Alexa I hope she will be alright.Wow Mum's not going to be happy with her dress!* Rini thought to herself  
  
*Alexa you can't die there! What about Harry! He will be all alone! Please you have to be ok* Sirius thought  
  
*Oh god she looks worse than last night! No that can't be! Alex don't leave me!* Courtney thought, crying into Harry's shoulder.  
  
*You have to hold on, fight it, god damn it! Please don't die on me!! I love you so much, I have never loved anyone like I love you, so don't leave me!* Tyler prayed  
  
*What happened to you?! You can't leave me! I will be all alone again if you leave Alex. You brought Happiness into my life and everyone else's in this room! Don't let us down. Be alright please be alright!* Harry cried in his thoughts.  
  
"Star, look at the star" Tyler noticed her hand with the star. A quarter of the star had turned brown and the rest was still shinning gold.  
  
Everyone was speechless as to what the star meant for only Alexa and Shimmer knew.  
  
Dumbledore came into the room and said to them "Come on Now, times up, you can always visit again in a few days, Plus there is someone else here that would like to talk to you."  
  
Everyone seemed clueless as to who it was. Tyler knew it was Sora. He made his way out of the room first to see her. She was looking much better, she had just woken up. Her skin was more normal color, her hair still drenched in blood, and she had a huge cut across her cheek and a black eye.  
  
"Sora! I am so happy your ok!" Tyler cried gratefully.  
  
"Thank you Ty, you saved me" she replied before going into a fit of coughs.  
  
Rini rubbed her back to make her feel better.  
  
"Do you know what happened Sora?" Courtney asked softly.  
  
"No" was her simple answer.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Where's star face?" she asked  
  
"Who?" Courtney asked confused  
  
"Alexa"  
  
"Oh Alexa. She's in there" Harry pointed to the room with sleeping Alexa inside  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she was attacked, like you, by the same person no doubt," Tyler answered  
  
"Is she-ok?" Sora questioned  
  
"We don't know Sora"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
So Sora is up and about now..Alright she's not, she just woke up. If I was her I would go wash my hair! Yucky!! Anyway, another chapter completed! This one was hard to write as much as it sucked!! 3 attempts. First time I had to keep switching computers so it was lost, 2nd time I wrote it but It sucked even more than this!! If you can imagion that!! Hell I can!! And then this TA DA!!  
  
From now on I probably won't be updating as fast, not sure yet so don't worry too much. School starts tomorrow and I not aloud on the computer during the week.but that don't stop me!!! ^-^ Oh n more good news!! I don't have 2 share the computer as much!! BEN (lil bro) WENT ON CAMP!! Yay!! All mine!!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I have over 30 now soooo keep it up guys! Or eles!! No more chapters *evil laugh*  
  
If you have any surgestions please tell me.it would be good to know what your thinking. THANKS!! 


	13. Alex wakes up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon, I have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: now because u r here on this page I am guessing u have read the changes! So now that I have used them u will have no questions? Yes? WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT GET UR ASS BACK THERE N READ!! Kepish? Good! On with the story!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
It was Sunday, lunch time. Rini was waiting patiently for Draco and Courtney. The three of them were going back to Crystal palace to give back the dresses..In Alexa and Sora's case Serenity would have to buy new ones because they were way beyond repair. Rini tapped her foot getting annoyed. She waited a few more minutes, threw her arms up in the air, made a annoyed 'tut' noise and went down to the Hospital wing to get the dresses.  
  
When she entered she was greeted by Sora. She had finally washed her hair. (About time!) It was its usual blonde self. She still had that cut across her cheek and a black eye. Rini started a small conversation with her. Finally she looked at her watch again. She kindly asked Sora if she could have the dress back, Sora let her take it.  
  
Rini waved goodbye to her and went to Alexa's room. She was being very quite trying to avoid waking Alexa, and catching Pomfery's attention. She tiptoed over to the chair that the dress had been on. It was gone.  
  
*Argh! What happened to it!? Oh what if Pomfery threw it out!! Oh boy what am I going to do-* Rini mind was screaming when it was stopped by someone speaking to her.  
  
"Looking for this?" It said. Rini jumped she spun around hoping to see Alexa awake, holding up the dress. She smiled a smile to her ears but it quickly faded as she saw Alexa sleeping in her bed still.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing in here? Hey how did you get that?" Rini questioned, and then turned the topic around pointing to Alexa's dress.  
  
"Oh I found it on the floor last night so I took it, Sora called me on my watch and told me you were here to get it, so I brought it down for you" Harry explained  
  
Rini smiled sweetly then came across an Idea. "Hey Harry, if your not to busy today, if you wanted to you could come with me to Crystal Palace to take these back."  
  
"Uh.Sure why not? I can see this palace that Alex lived in for 16 years while I was stuck with the Dursleys."  
  
Rini giggled at that and added "Oh yeah Courtney and Draco are coming too"  
  
".Malfoy.."  
  
"Yeh oh come on Harry don't let that put you off! Your coming weather you want to or not! Now come on we have to meet Courtney and Draco now." Rini begged and dragged him out of the Hospital wing  
  
When Rini came back to entrance hall Draco and Courtney was there having an argument.  
  
"What's going on?" Rini shouted over them  
  
"What the hell are you bringing him for?!" Courtney yelled pointing to Malfoy.  
  
"I thought it was just you and me Rini! Not this bitch.Hey! What is he doing here?! It's going to be twice as bad now!" Draco shouted giving Harry an evil glare. Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Harry is coming with us. No more fights any of you! Or my mum won't let you come back." Rini sighed annoyed.  
  
Everyone nodded; Rini smiled gratefully and orbed them to the palace.  
  
"I really don't know what she sees in that git" Courtney muttered to Harry.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped as he entered the grand palace. Courtney giggled at him. She linked arms with him and lead him in. Rini lead Draco in after them.  
  
When they entered Courtney took Harry to a huge room filled with crystals, she flopped herself down on a chair. The other two came in and sat down side by side.  
  
The group talked for a while, Neo Queen Serenity came in saying hello in Japanese. Rini replied in Japanese.  
  
"Oh sorry Hello, I didn't relies you two didn't speak Japanese" Serenity explained to Harry and Draco, she smiled sweetly and continued "I'm Serenity, Chibi Usa's, mother"  
  
Harry and Draco looked confused "Rini mum.Chibi Usa was my Japanese name at school." Rini explained  
  
"Oh sorry.Rini dear. Alright let's see, Ah Courtney nice to see you again." Serenity begun as she went round guessing names  
  
"Hi Serenity great to see you too" Courtney greeted with a smile  
  
"Now.uh! You must be Harry, yes you are, and you look just like your sister" Serenity said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Hello" Harry replied nervously.  
  
"And you, I have no idea who you are, who is this young man Chib-Rini?" Neo Queen Serenity stated looking at Draco.  
  
"This is Draco, he's my boyfriend" Rini introduced him. Harry and Courtney both dropped their mouths as the word 'boyfriend' left her lips. She smiled at them.  
  
The group stayed down in the crystal room for a long time. Serenity had left hours ago; she came back in the room and announced that dinner would be ready in 30 minutes.  
  
"Great, I know I'll show you the castle" Rini added.  
  
The 3 Gryffindors and Slytherin got up from there seats. Rini and Courtney decided to split up and take one guy each, that way no fights would occur.  
  
Courtney took Harry out of the room and showed him around the crystal palace. Finally Courtney stopped in front of a room with huge doors. She told Harry that was Rini's room, on the door was a little wooden sign with "Chibi Usa" on it, with Bunnies and Moons. Courtney led him down to the next set of huge doors.  
  
"And this is Alexa's room" She pointed to the doors with a little sign the same as Rini's only it said "Alexandra" there were cats and pink stars on it. Courtney opened the doors and walked in.  
  
Harry followed in and looked around the giant room. It was huge, twice the size of his dormitory. There was a huge king size bed in the center of the room against a wall. (U knows!! Not in the center but it's along the wall), There was a big table with a mirror and makeup, another mirror for her hair, a full length mirror near a door, which lead to the clothes closet. On the floor were lots of cat toys, and stars.  
  
Courtney giggled at him. He looked at her giggling away at him. Harry took a step closer. She looked up though his glasses to the Emerald green eyes staring down on her. His eyes made her sad, they reminded her of Alexa. An image of Alexa smiling to her, flashed past her eyes. She felt a tear run down her face. Harry noticed it and whipped it away. He slowly leaned forwards towards Courtney. She closed her eyes. He felt her soft lips touch his. Courtney rapped her arms around him; he did the same and pulled her closer to him.  
  
~Rini~  
  
Rini and Draco had been doing the same thing when they heard the dinner bell. Rini pushed Draco off her; she straightened her top and skirt. Rini walked out of the room with Draco following her.  
  
"Why did we stop?" He asked confused  
  
"Dinner is ready" Rini replied stopping in front of Alexa's room.  
  
"But how do you know?"  
  
"The bell rang. Come on we can catch up later, now we have to find the-" Rini began but stopped as she opened the door and found Courtney and Harry on the floor kissing. Draco let his mouth drop at the sight of it.  
  
"I don't know which of the two I feel sorrier for.Potter because he's got Courtney's tongue down his throat or Courtney coz she's got his tongue down his throat." Malfoy said lazily.  
  
Harry and Courtney broke apart. Malfoy got a hit in the stomach from Rini. Courtney stood up straighten her top. Harry fixed his glasses. Both were red from embarrassment.  
  
"Dinners ready?" Courtney guessed breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh yeh right, come on lets go." Rini said  
  
"Potter you got some lipstick on your face" Malfoy whispered to him. Harry rubbed his face.  
  
The group walked down the stairs and went into a crystal room with a long table. Two people were sitting there. Neo Queen Serenity and a man with black hair. He was at the head of the table; Harry guessed that this was Rini's father, Neo-King Endymion. Neo Queen Serenity was on his right. Rini greeted them and sat down next to her father on the left. Draco sat next to her. Courtney sat next to Serenity and Harry next to her.  
  
"Hello everyone." Endymion greeted. Harry and Draco smiled and Courtney said hi.  
  
"Chibi Usa introduce your friends to your father" Serenity spoke  
  
"Oh yeah! Dad you know Courtney. Uh this is Draco, my boyfriend" Rini begun.  
  
Courtney expected Endymion to give Draco a long lecture about how to treat a princess but he just smiled to him. Draco nodded his head.  
  
"And this is the famous Harry potter, Alexandra's Twin brother."  
  
"So you're the famous Harry Potter. Nice to meet you" Endymion spoke as the turned and faced Harry. Harry smiled back going red in the cheeks. "Well there's not a dough about it, your defiantly Alexandra's Twin."  
  
"Speaking of Alexandra, where is she?" Serenity asked after eating a peace of lamb.  
  
"Yes where is she?" Endymion asked  
  
"Alexandra? Oh she errr...Was.umm." Rini muttered  
  
"Yes Chibi Usa?" Endymion sighed waiting for an answer  
  
"She was well." Rini kept muttering  
  
"She was attacked" Courtney blurted out. Rini was getting no where with her muttering.  
  
"Attacked? By who?" Serenity asked with a worried expression.  
  
"Youma" Courtney shortly said  
  
"Is she alright?" Endymion questioned.  
  
"We don't know." Rini trailed off.  
  
"So that was who was attack!-"Rini kicked Draco hard on the leg. "What?"  
  
Rini shook her head. Draco got the picture and shut up; he would bag about it later. No one said much after that. They ate dessert in silence.  
  
It was 9 o'clock before the group decided to go. They did there farewells, Serenity told Harry and Draco they were welcome in crystal palace any time they wanted. Courtney had already been told that years ago on her first visit. Rini hugged her father, then her mother. When they broke apart In Japanese Serenity told Rini she wanted to hear updates on Alexa. Rini nodded, she took Courtney Harry and Draco back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Many Gryffindors gasped as they saw Draco Malfoy orb into their common room. Rini gave a worried look. She said bye bye to Courtney and Harry and Orbed Draco to his Common Room.  
  
Yells came from the Slytherin' as Rini orbed in.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco yelled to them. Some of them calmed down while others kept yelling for her to get out.  
  
"I better go" Rini smiled.  
  
"You don't have too" Draco said eyeing all the Slytherin making them quite  
  
"I have to I'll see you tomorrow ok." Rini said smiling still, she gave him a small kiss on the lips and orbed out.  
  
Rini entered her dorm. Tina wasn't there. Rini guessed she had gone to see Sora with her friends. Rini walked over to the table and picked up her timetable for tomorrows classes.  
  
Potions  
  
Sport  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Charms  
  
She placed it back down on the table. What could she do at 9:30 at night on a Sunday night? Tina should be back soon because it was after hours. Rini sat down. She remembered her potions homework. *Ah! Potions homework!! I hate Snape.so much homework!! Hmmm I wonder if the others have done it yet.*  
  
Rini got to work on her potions homework. It was pretty easily, because at her old school she had already covered it. Rini had just finished her project. It was now 10:15. The hole opened and Tina walked in looking happy, but sleepy.  
  
"And just where have you been?" Rini giggled.  
  
"I went to visit Sora" Tina explained laughing at Rini  
  
"Have you now? Well how is she?" Rini asked  
  
"She's pretty good. She can come out of the Hospital wing in a few more days" Tina sat down on a chair. She jumped up again. "Oh yeh! I wasn't meant to tell you, but Alexa woke up"  
  
Rini jumped off the chair and dashed out of the room. "That's why I wasn't aloud to tell you." Tina trailed of She ran all the way to Gryffindor Towers, dragged Courtney out of bed and the two boys Harry and Tyler. All of them were yawning as Rini pulled them down to the Hospital wing.  
  
"Rini where are we going" Courtney moaned.  
  
"To see Alexa. She woke up"  
  
The three automatically started to run faster. They entered the hospital wing and ran down the isle passing Sora. The door to Alexa's room was shut and the curtains were closed so no one could see through. Sora woke up from her sleep to see what was going on.  
  
"She won't let you in there guys" Sora yawned.  
  
"Why not?" Rini snapped  
  
Sora jumped back at Rini's way of replying. Sora sighed and sat up in her bed, "Because she only woke up about 10 minutes ago, and Madame Pomfery won't let anyone in to see her! She even turned down professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Do you know if she's alright?" Tyler questioned her  
  
"No I don't. What you think just because I am down here I know when the rest of the school doesn't?"  
  
"That's a possibility" Harry said  
  
Rini sighed heavily. "You guys better get out of here before Madame Pomfery finds you!" Sora snapped annoyed.  
  
"She's right Rini, we can come back tomorrow" Courtney stated seeing Sora getting angry. Harry nodded, Tyler nodded as well  
  
Rini sighed again in defeat "Fine but we are back up here first thing in the morning! Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Courtney joked.  
  
The gang walked out of the Hospital wing and back to their beds. Rini slumped into hers. Tina was sleeping soundly. Rini couldn't sleep though. Her best friend who had been sick since Halloween had woken up and she wasn't aloud to see her! It was 11:30 when she finally fell asleep.  
  
Sora who was feeling bad about being rude to Rini laid back down on her bed. Her thoughts the same as everyone else 'Will she be ok'  
  
~Alexa~  
  
Alexa slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were heavy and she was very tired. Her head was pounding with pain, and it felt like every bone in her body had been broken. She was freezing cold. Her vision was all burly as if she needs classes and they had been taken off her face. She felt incredibly weak, not even strong enough to smile. Let alone move her head.  
  
A blurry figure came up to her and put their hand on her head. Alexa groaned softly because her head hurt. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to go away. The hand moved away from Alexa's head and she slowly opened her eyes again. The person had a stick in their hand, they muttered something pointing to Alexa, she couldn't make out what they had said. Alexa felt a bit warmer. Alexa blinked twice and the room came into more focus. Madame Pomfery was scarring around the room. She came back up to Alexa with a wet rag. It was a warm rag and was put on Alexa's head. It made her head feel heavy and hurt more. Alex struggled to keep her eyes open.  
  
Madame Pomfery turned out the lights and left the room. Alexa kept her eyes open looking around the room. Her eyes were getting heavy again. She let them drop..  
  
From the shadows of the room a cloaked figure stepped out from its corner. "You got lucky last time Potter but this time you die" It spoke followed by a laugh.  
  
Alexa opened her eyes slowly and saw only darkness. She had heard the voice.  
  
They got out their wand, and walked to the side of her bed. Alexa saw as they approached her. With their hand they pushed away the cloth on her head and the blood stained hair that was covering the lighting bolt scar. Alexa closed her eyes again in pain. She opened them trying to see who it was. They traced the scar with the wand a few times. Alexa wanted to yell or tell them to stop because it was hurting really badly. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain.  
  
"You look so weak, not even able to yell out in pain, you are going to die to night just like you were meant to 16 years ago. And then your brother" It said as it traced the scar one more time on her head. It laughed at her as it saw her tears of pain.  
  
"So worthless, so weak, you're even crying"  
  
Alexa knew that this wasn't someone who cared about her after they had said these things. And if they were they would have seen that by touching her head they were causing pain and stopped. Alex closed her eyes again, as she did a tear slid down her face. The cloaked figure caught her tear and pushed their finger down on her face.  
  
"No need to cry Potter, I will make it quick and easy, you won't feel a thing"  
  
Alex started to breath heavily and quickly. This hurt her chest, which she was sure she had broken ribs. She opened her emerald green eyes. She wanted to wish someone would know she was in trouble but she was in to much pain to wish it, let alone think of it.  
  
"Oh am I hurting you?" It asked evilly as he applied more pressure to her face. Another tear slid down her face.  
  
They got out their wand and traced her scar again, hurting her more. Finally moving the wand down from her head, and down near her heart.  
  
"I think that's enough torcher, time to die, Good bye Potter"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yay Alexa wakes up. Hmmmm that was mean! Anyway I took a long time to write this chapter even tho its shorter than the others. Meanies! If this keeps up Alexa will never get better!! And that cloaked figure dude is always around making thngs worse. Oh well u'll just have 2 wait n c what I decide 2 do next!! ^-~ Thanks 2 Ruka-Tenou-girl for telling me Endymion's name  
  
From now on I probably won't be updating as fast, not sure yet so don't worry too much. School starts tomorrow and I not aloud on the computer during the week.but that don't stop me!!! I will probally update every weekend. So don't worry I am a long way off from finishing this story!!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I have over 30 now soooo keep it up guys! Or eles!! No more chapters *evil laugh*  
  
If you have any surgestions please tell me.it would be good to know what your thinking. THANKS!! 


	14. Saved by the senshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and nor do I wish to claim him. I don't own sailor moon, I have made up sailor star sailor angel, ect.  
  
Authors Notes: This fic will most likely only make sence to you if you have read the first one Harry potter and the sailor soldiers. Please review.this is my second fic so be nice!!  
  
IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: now because u r here on this page I am guessing u have read the changes! So now that I have used them u will have no questions? Yes? WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT GET UR ASS BACK THERE N READ!! Kepish? Good! On with the story!!  
  
"Talking" *thinking* Letter ~dream~  
~Rini~  
  
Rini jumped up in her bed. It was only 12:00. She had just woken up from a bad dream about Alexa. She was about to lay down again when she felt Alexa in trouble. She jumped off her bed, grabbed her locket and dashed down to the hospital wing.  
  
~Tyler and Harry~  
  
Tyler and Harry both woke up at the exact same time. They had both had the same bad dream as Rini, Both felt Alexa in trouble. They looked over to each other and ran from the room to the Hospital Wing  
  
~Courtney, Madison, Sabrina and Jen~  
  
Courtney, Madison, Sabrina and Jen woke at the same time from the same bad dream with Alexa in it. Each had the feeling inside of them. They flew out of bed, grabbed their senshi sticks and ran to the hospital wing.  
  
~Sora~  
  
Sora opened her eyes, still not able to sleep, everything around her was silent. Thought the silence she could hear someone talking. It was very faint and she could only just hear it. Sora lifted her head trying to make out what was being said. She could make out what was being said now and heard them say "think that's enough torturer, time to die, Good bye Potter"  
  
Sora's eyes widened in fear. *Oh my god! Someone's in there..what do I do!? What if she's hurt?! She's in trouble..But why haven't I heard her yell yet? What if she can't speak!! She's supposed to be really weak.. Shit!! What do I do!?*  
  
~Alexa~  
  
Alex closed her eyes tears now streaming down her face. She could feel the tip of the wand pushing into her neck. Instead of putting the wand down near her heart he was going to chock her to death. Well that's what she thought. It seemed pretty stupid though. She heard the laugh of the cloaked figure.  
  
"Hold it right there!" came a voice from the door. A small figure in a sailor suit jumped in though the door and landed on her feet. As she spoke she started to move forwards "Put that away! How dare you pick on someone who hasn't enough energy to fight back!"  
  
"Come one step closer and I kill her"  
  
The sailor senshi stopped instantly and groaned. She didn't like being put in a spot like that. "Your going to kill her anyway aren't you? and even if you were you would have to move that wand down to her heart and say the killing curse right?. Before your words could actually leave you mouth and attack her, you would be on the floor" she spoke in a i0think-i-know-it-all tone, pleased with herself  
  
The cloaked figure said nothing to this, just laughed. It applied more pressure to her neck. Alex let out a cough, which hurt her chest. She forced her eyes open to see who had come to her rescue. It was the little girl that looked like sailor Star again. Alex watched her as she smirked at the cloaked figure who was deciding what to do.  
  
Outside the room the Senshi were devising a plan. Harry was to stay out and keep a look out while the other senshi and TWM were to go in and keep the cloaked figure busy, while Moon orbed in and surprised him from behind.  
  
The 5 of them all jumped into the room, saying there little speaches. Once again Alex let her eyes drop. Laying there crying and wishing it would all just stop. She coughed again as she felt the wand push harder into her neck. If this person pushed any harder on her neck she was sure it would go though it.  
  
"Let her go now!" Venus yelled running forwards.  
  
"Uh uh ah.stay were you are or I will kill her"  
  
Venus stopped on the spot. She was feet away from Alex. She could see the cloaked guy pushing the wand into her throat, the tears that had been running down her face, the cloth that been on her head now on the floor blood on it, She was taking slow deep breaths.  
  
"Don't worry Alex, You'll be alright" Venus spoke shakily to her. TWM had taken steps closer as well and was now next to Venus.  
  
"You'll be alright" TWM whispered  
  
Alexa opened her eyes reveling more tears. The cloaked man applied more pressure to her. Alex looked over at them coughing yet again. Venus had tears in her eyes as well. Alex tried to smile to them but couldn't. She was sure she had started bleeding now. Alex closed her eyes and tried to relax. She wasn't sure if everything would be alright though. Sure she believed the senshi would save her, but what about after? What if she was just too badly hurt she would never survive? She thought sadly of her friends and her twin brother.  
  
Sailor Moon had orbed into the room. Sailor Moon was startled to see Alex like that. Sailor Venus gave her a look, tears running down her face, telling her to do something now. Moon wanted to but she just couldn't take her eyes off Alex. Alex was crying, her tears now mixing with the blood from her neck. Sailor moon was glued to the spot in horror.  
  
Alex looked though the corner of her eye and saw Sailor Moon staring at her. She saw her gaze of worry. Alex knew she needed to be saved quickly and Moon was the only one who could do it. With all her strength she had left she forced a small smile on her face to encourage her. It dropped quickly. Smiling hurt a lot and she erupted into a fit of coughing.  
  
Moon caught her small smile. She looked into Alexa's Green eyes of pleading ness, tears which had fallen from them. Moon shook her head knowing what she had to do; she knew she was the only one who could save her. Moon carried her eyes to TWM and Venus. She nodded her head to say she would do it. A smile spread across both their faces, full of hope.  
  
"Moon Cosmic glitter arrows!" Moon whispered and shot an arrow shot from her hand to the cloaked figure.  
  
The cloaked figure hadn't even noticed he was whispering to Alexa "That's sweet Potter but by smiling to me isn't going to make me stop, so sad you used all your energy on it-"The arrow went straight though the cloak and dug into its back. Using the wand he to surport himself he dug it further into her.  
  
With the wand still firmly in their hands pointing down to Alexa, he moved it down to her heart. "Argh! You! Just for that she dies now."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" The cloaked figure yelled  
  
"WAND!!" Moon screamed just before he had finished the last word. The wand disappeared from his hands and went to Moon.  
  
The small senshi had run up and jump over Alexa and landed on the cloaked figure sending him to the floor with her sitting on top. She started hitting and punching him with all her might in furry. The cloaked figure saw a wand lying on the floor and grabbed it. He shot a spell at the girl sending her flying across the room to the others. She screamed loudly as she landed ontop of sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Expelliums!" (Is that how you spell that spell?) The cloaked figure yelled and the wand in Moon's hand slipped away from her.  
  
He grabbed his wand and threw the other one to the ground. "Nice try moon face Crucio" He pointed his wand to Alexa and hit her with the spell.  
  
He summoned a black portal and went though it. Moon grabbed the wand on the floor and pointed it to Alexa. She shouted a spell and stopped the Crucio curse. TWM, Venus and Moon ran up to Alexa, Harry had come in and followed them up to her.  
  
Harry reached the bed and saw her all bloody and white again. Her eyes were slightly open. She had been crying a lot from the pain. There was sweat on her head mixed with tears and blood. It looked like she was trying to keep her eyes open, and they were going to drop. "Thanks" she whispered so quietly no one heard her but they knew what she had said. Her eyes dropped so quickly, and she fainted.  
  
For a second Harry thought she was dead, but he saw her still breathing slowly. He sighed heavily  
  
"Is she alright?" the small senshi asked walking up to her bed.  
  
"Yeh, she'll be alright." Moon replied quietly.  
  
"What was that spell you did Sailor Moon?" Venus asked quietly.  
  
"That was the Crucio counter curse. I learnt it back at school."  
  
"But that wasn't English was it?" Harry asked  
  
"No it wasn't it was the Japanese counter curse, works the same as the English one would."  
  
"What do you reckon will happen now?" Mars asked  
  
"Its obvious sailor Mars. Alexa is the dark lord's target." Sailor Mercury replied  
  
"She's not the only target, Harry is one too he has to be, and..You" sailor Moon said turning to face the small sailor senshi but she was gone. "She's gone"  
  
"Why would she be one?" Sailor Mercury questioned  
  
"The day, we meet her, the Youma that attacked us looked like he had been looking for her." Moon spoke slowly.  
  
"What about Sora? Think she's one?" Venus questioned  
  
"Could be, she was attacked too"  
  
The group stood there watching over a sleeping Alexa. Harry's watch started beeping. Sirius was calling him, he said he woke up after a dream and had a bad feeling in his stomach. Harry explained what happened to Alexa and he was down their faster than lighting. He sent all the others back to bed, and locked himself in there with her.  
  
He found the rag on the floor that had been on her head. The rag had been enchanted with a warming charm but none wasn't so warm. Sirius picked it up and washed it out. He walked back over to Alexa.  
  
He gentle wiped up all the sweat and tears from her face. He went to do her neck, as he touched it her eyes flew open. Sirius with out noticing wiped all of the blood off.  
  
Alex wanted to kick him really hard. Stupid Sirius was pushing on her swore neck and didn't even notice it was hurting her. She need to get his attention. She didn't know how though, she couldn't talk, or move, or anything. The tears were coming back to her eyes again. TEARS! All she had to do was cry enough for one to go down her face.  
  
A tear finally came down her face. Sirius noticed it. He took the cloth of and looked up to see her emerald eyes open full of tears. In them were happiness  
  
"Alexa, was I hurting you?" Sirius asked softly.  
  
Alex tried to say yes but nothing came out, she tried to nod but her head wouldn't move either. She was hurting all over her body, all the bones still felt like they were broken but now hurt 10 times more after the Crucio. She was still cold and her vision was a bit blurry.  
  
Sirius sighed heavily deciding she wasn't able to reply to him. He stayed with her for the whole night. He watched her. She fell asleep at around 2:40. Sirius just watched her sleep for at least an hour before he also fell asleep.  
  
~3 days later Afternoon~  
  
Alex woke from her long sleep at 4:30 three days later. Sirius was still there, He had Lupin in there to keep him company. When she opened her eyes everything was still a blur. She blinked a few times and everything came into focus. She still hurt a lot, but she felt stronger, as if the rest had done her good. She was sure Madame Pomfery had given her something. What ever it was it made her feel a bit better. She wasn't as cold anymore.  
  
"Look who's awake at last" Remus spoke noticing she had awaken  
  
"How do you feel?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Better" she responded with out even thinking. "I can speak again.."  
  
"You can too!" Sirius cried happily. "Well that's a good sign. Just don't try and do it too much"  
  
Alex sighed at the idea at not being aloud to speak as much. Quietness was one thing that wasn't in her personality. "I'm sick of lying down"  
  
"What? Why? What can we do about it?" Sirius asked  
  
"Make the bed sit up"  
  
"What how-"  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want? You might get hurt by making your body move into a sitting position" Remus asked  
  
"Mhmm" she replied  
  
Remus went to the side of her bed and used the lever to make it sit up. Alex groaned once, he had put it too high, so he put it back down a bit. He sat back down next to Sirius on a chair.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Alex asked trying to make sentences short and simple  
  
"Ever since the night when you woke up" Sirius explained. Alexa gave a puzzled look. She didn't remember waking up.  
  
"Three days" Remus told her. She made a small 'ohh' sound. "You missed a lot of visitors while you were asleep"  
  
"Yeh! There was Harry, Courtney and Tyler came everyday, Rini came everyday a few hours after them with that malfoy kid, don't like him, he was pretty rude. And uh.Sora she was in here once, she had homework she needed your help with. Madison, Sabrina and Jen came in twice as well"  
  
"You don't have to stay" Alexa muttered  
  
"Are you crazy!? Every time you're left alone you always end up back in here!!" Sirius over reacted  
  
Alexa shot him a glare. "What Sirius is trying to say here is that you seem to be a target of something..So we have to keep an eye on you"  
  
Alex continued to glare looking incredibly stubborn. Sirius realized she didn't approve of the idea. The hours few by and dinner time came. Pomfery brought in some chicken soup for Alex, which she continued to be stubborn and refused to eat. She gave up on trying to force her to eat and left the soup on the table.  
  
Sirius had a try but also failed. Remus tried once but gave up really quickly. Alex didn't want it for 3 reasons. One she hated soup, 2 she wasn't hungry and 3 even if she was she probably wouldn't be able to hold a spoon.  
  
Alex watched for hours as Remus and Sirius argued over nothing. She almost fell asleep when she came across an idea. She thought it to be a pretty good idea even though Sirius would chuck a spaz at her.  
  
Oh well she didn't really care. She was sick of being in this room. Even if she had only been awake for a few hours, she needed fresh air. She looked though the corner of her eye, and saw Remus and Sirius arguing. She looked away and closed her eyes, concentrating hard on where she wanted to be. Slowly the pink stars surrounded her and she was gone.  
  
Before she opened her eyes silently prayed she wasn't on the other side of the world. She was slightly sitting up against a tree in the grounds of Hogwarts, in fount of the lake. It was a warm night so she for the first time since she could remember was warm. The breeze flew past her and made her hair flap gently in the wind.  
  
It felt great to finally be out of the small stuff room and back out in the fresh air. She was hurting a bit, sitting on the floor isn't the greatest place for her, but she ignored the pain. Another gush of wind swept past her as she watched to stars reflection on the lake.  
  
She closed her eyes happily. She thought about how frantic Sirius would be. But she didn't care. She sat there peacefully for many minutes; she heard a rustle of bushes. She opened her eyes and looked around to where she had heard it. She saw nothing. It happened again.  
  
Alexa moved her eyes back to where she had heard the sound. Now it sounded like some one.or something was walking along, crushing leaves, heading for her.  
  
~Back with Sirius and Remus~  
  
"Moony! It isn't..." Sirius argued  
  
"Padfoot (is that 1 or 2 o's?) You know it is!"  
  
Thought the corner of Sirius' eye he saw the pink light. Thinking it was nothing, just Alexa playing round with something, continued his arguing.  
  
The fight finally stopped when Courtney walked in, she gave a yell.  
  
"WHERE IS ALEX?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs over throwing the 'is to' and 'is not' of Sirius and Remus.  
  
"What are you talking about Court, she's in her-" Sirius replied calmly turning his head to an empty bed.  
  
Courtney began swearing in Japanese and then switched to English "HOW COULD YOU JUST SIT THERE AND FIGHT OVER NOTHING!? AND NOT EVEN KNOW SHES GONE!?"  
  
Neither of them said anything. Courtney was so angry with them both she accidentally blew up a vase with flowers in it. Courtney jumped at what she had done thinking it was a strange thing to do. She blew up a vase by looking at it. Who cares, she had to get to Alexa.  
  
Sirius and Remus were shocked as they saw the purple vase smashed to pieces. Both watched in silence as Courtney hurried around the room. She was muttering in Japanese again. In English again Courtney screeched for them to help her. Worry was written all over Courtney's face and she was becoming a little paranoid.  
  
~Outside with Alexa~  
  
Alexa kept her eye on the spot, not blinking or thinking. She watched as it came more into view. It was a person, a person blocked by shadows. Fear was running though her body now and she didn't even think of orbing away. She just sat there watching like a hawk.  
  
Alex closed her eyes and covered them with her arms not wanting to see who was approaching her. She had a funny feeling in her tummy. She heard the footsteps stop right in front of her. She had her arms across her face. "Alexa?" she heard her named called in a voice much like her own only boyish.  
  
She looked up and saw bright green eyes like hers, messy black hair and glasses. She knew instantly who it was. "Harry" she whispered in relief  
  
Harry dropped to the floor next to her thinking she was hurt. "I'm ok" she muttered to him. He then realized had come out here herself  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was sick of that bed and the stuffy room"  
  
"So you came out here because.."  
  
"Because I wanted to."  
  
"Fair enough, I know what its like, but.it would be better if you stayed in their. It will take longer for you to heal if you keep leaving. Everyone must be really worried about you" Harry thought looking up though the darkness to the castle lit up with lights from windows.  
  
"Probably don't even know I am gone" she responded plainly  
  
Harry didn't reply, that was probably right, having Sirius and Remus in the one room for to long meant that they would have a little argument over nothing. Harry sat and watched his twin as she gazed at the lake.  
  
"You scared me, what are you doing out here anyway? Past lights out isn't it?" She spoke not taking her eyes of the lake.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't sleep tonight. I came out here for a walk."  
  
"Mmm hmmm"  
  
They both sat there for a few minutes when Harry noticed someone running full speed towards them. Courtney looking very frustrated came up to them breathing heavily after her run. Sirius and Remus were walking slowly after her. Courtney fell to the floor beside Alexa who gave her a small smile  
  
"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!" She began trying to keep her cool but exploded.  
  
Alexa sighed heavily getting ready to explain when Harry spoke up. "She just came out here to get away from the arguing.and it was really stuffy in there."  
  
Courtney gave a glare to Sirius and Remus. Sirius was now caring again and was next to Harry on the floor. He seemed thankful that she was ok. He apologized to her for his useless arguing and promised not to do it again.  
  
"Don't make a promise you can't keep" Alex smirked  
  
"Ok I will TRY not to do it. Now I think that's enough fresh air for you. Lets go" Sirius picked her gently up from the ground and carried her back to bed.  
  
Alex was back in her bed at last with Harry, Courtney, Sirius and Remus watching over her. She was feeling sleepy and a whole lot better.  
  
"You know after that I feel a lot better" she muttered and drifted of into a dreamless sleep.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ah!! Geez could I have thought of a crappier ending?! O well that's all I can be bothered with. Owwwww my hands hurt. *rubs hands* that stupid Volly ball!! I was playing volleyball and it hurt! Oh well I will get better soon..i hope!! Lol. I had the best day today! MEDIEVIL DAY!! My school dose that for the year 8s every year. We get to dress up, I was a witches daughter, the witch was ma best friend. We got to play with swords!! It was soooooo funny when the two guys that came to talk to as started fighting with the swords and shields!! I got to have a shot to but I was stabbed! (gently lol)  
  
From now on I probably won't be updating as fast, not sure yet so don't worry too much. School starts tomorrow and I not aloud on the computer during the week.but that don't stop me!!! I will probally update every weekend. So don't worry I am a long way off from finishing this story!!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I have over 30 now soooo keep it up guys! Or eles!! No more chapters *evil laugh*  
  
If you have any surgestions please tell me.it would be good to know what your thinking. THANKS!! 


End file.
